A Jedi in Fairy cloth
by Rogue Pizza
Summary: Second story. Ryu has always been unlikeable, his attitude has wound him up in trouble multiple times and it's a wonder that he hasn't been kicked out of the Jedi order. But one day before Ryu's tenth birthday he has a vision of himself dying, this vision ends up before false as he is instantly transported to Earthland. OC x Levy but not for a while, there will be moments though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Here I go again, I do not own Fairy Tail or Star Wars**

**Authors note: It feels good to be writing a story. For those who have come for the new season of Shadowrunner of Void, I am sorry to disappoint you but this is not what you're looking for. Now I might post a few chapters of the new season but I will primarily working on A Jedi in Fairy cloth. **

**I hope readers will enjoy my new story as I continue to post chapters. I want to shout a word of thanks to my editors Undeadmonkey8 and my new editor LordofMadness for helping me. Enough of the author's note, time for some story. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

**Eight Years before the Clone Wars . . . Coruscant, Twenty miles from the Jedi Temple **

"Wait, hold on." The hooded woman fell to one knee breathing hard.

The hooded man that was holding her hand fell to her side, "We don'thave time. They know we are here and they are coming. I can feel it."

The woman's voice grew a bit angry, "Thanks for worrying about your wife . . . or your future child." She put a hand on her round belly.

The man's voice grew angry along with the woman's, "If I didn't care about you or the child do you think I would be here?!"

He instantly regretted what he had said to her, he grasped her hand tighter and his voice softened, "I-I'm sorry. Love, do you want me to carry you?"

His answer was her wrapping her arm around the back of his neck. He wrapped one of his arms around her back and the other under her knees then took off running with her.

As the woman bounced in his arms she let a smile show through, "Doesn't this remind you of our mission back on Felucia?"

The man let out a laugh, "Those were Acklay, not Jedi. And you weren't with child."

Her face then grew dim, "Do you regret secretly marrying me?"

"No, never did, never will. I love you."

"And what about the baby?" She asked quietly.

"I have killed many people, this child is the only good thing I have brought into this galaxy. No regrets."

Her head fell against his chest, "I picked a good husband, didn't I?"

The two cloaked figures ducked and weaved through crowds and alleyways avoiding any security they saw along the way. After a few minutes of running, the two finally reached their destination, a alleyway that was away from prying eyes and earshot of the common people.

"Where is she? She said she would meet us at these coordinates!" The man hissed.

The woman looked around worriedly, "Maybe she was delayed or they know what she was up to and stopped her?"

"You don't give me enough credit do you?" A Miralukan appeared from around a corner. They were female from their looks and voice, which was hidden by her heavy robes. This Mirilukan was different from any other, their naturally blind eyes had been replaced with augmented ones giving her the ability to see as any normal human could but still retain the Force Sight that was her birthright.

"Etro! Thank the Force!" The man sighed with relief.

"You do know the amount of trouble I will get in if I am caught aiding you?" She asked questioningly.

"I'm sorry but there is no one else we can turn to for help that we trust." The woman replied.

There was a brief pause, then the man asked simply, "Please."

Etro rubbed her eyes and sighed, "I can't say no to you guys, but I do this and all debts are repaid. Understood?"

The man and woman simply nodded, "Good. Now you may want to put her down. I am going to have to rough you up a little bit to make it believable."

He set his wife down away from him and prepared himself for what was about to happen. Green lightning shot out of Etro's fingertips and wrapped itself around the man's body causing him to writhe in pain.

The woman was about to yell out 'stop' but kept it down and endured the horror of hearing her husbands screams of pain. Once the man was moderately injured, Etro stopped and moved over to the woman.

"Thankfully I won't have to hurt you if you didn't resist. I'm going to need your lightsabers and your heirloom." Etro extended her hand toward the woman as she started rifling through her pockets.

She slowly extended her hands toward Erto not wanting to give these precious objects up. Etro smiled softly, "Don't worry, you have my oath that he will get these when he is older."

A tear streaked down the woman's face, "Thank you, we owe you so much."

Etro made her way over to the man and relieved him of his lightsaber too, "No, now we are even."

They heard footsteps coming from every direction, Etro quickly activated her golden greatsaber and pointed in the general direction of her friends, then loudly; and with obvious remorse, said, "I hereby placed you two under arrest for breaking your oaths to the Jedi order and the Grand Republic."

()()()()

**Jedi Temple holding area **

The ray shield activated separating the two occupants inside from the group of Jedi and security personnel standing by the entrance to the cell.

"You two are a disgrace to the order. If I could have it my way, you two would be exiled without a trial." Commented one Azuran Jedi.

"Doesn't really matter. They are going to be exiled anyway, they have no chance. Hope you two have fun knowing your names will be struck from all records and being thought of only as a failure." Added a Veknoid.

"Look at them huddled together there in the corner. Maybe they should be split up just to-" Started another before a Kel Dor walked up to them.

"That is enough out of you. Begone all of you." The Kel Dor waved them off.

All but one of the Jedi bowed, "O-of course Master Plo Koon." All but the one who didn't bow quickly left.

Plo Koon walked over and placed a hand on the remaining Jedi's shoulder, "It must be difficult to see them like this Etro. I am aware of your close friendship with the two of them."

Etro continued to look at the two quiet figures comforting themselves in the corner, "It is Master. It was even harder hunting them down."

Plo Koon shook his head, "I am no longer your master, I have thought you thoroughly and you still exceeded my expectations during your trials."

Erto looked at one of her hands and watched as green energy surged lightly around it, "And I thank you for training me, it's also because of you that I am well respected among the Jedi."

He nodded, "I only helped slightly. Teaching you Electric Judgement has helped you subdue many criminals and bring them to justice."

"I just never thought that I would have to use it on a friend." Etro added with bitterness in her voice.

"Sometimes it is necessary. Have you discovered what they had done with their lightsabers or her heirloom?" Plo Koon asked inquisitively.

Etro's head shook slightly, "No. They must have hidden them in case they managed to escape and then come back for them."

The Kel Dor nodded and then started to walk away , "Pity, what we could have learned from that holocron."

Once he was a fair distance away, Etro pulled the small cube from one of her pockets and studied it for a second before looking at her two friends in the cells who were staring intently at her. She nodded and pocketed the device as she caught up with Plo Koon.

"Any word on when the child might be born?"

Plo Koon thought for a moment, "Within a week or two if the doctors were will be moved to a more 'accommodating' cell which can in a few seconds can be turned into a delivery room."

"Will he be able to stay by her side?"

"As long as he doesn't cause any problems." Plo Koon responded without breaking step.

It was time for the question that had been bugging her, "And what of the child?"

"Well if they are connected to the Force, they will stay here and be trained as a Jedi. If not, the child will go with the parents."

Etro fell to one knee, "Master Plo Koon, if the child is Force sensitive I request that I be the one to train them. I beg of you, allow me to train them."

Plo Koon rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know. I know you're close with them as I said before, will you allow personal feelings to interfere with the child's training?"

"No, I swear it. Please grant me this one wish . . . please."

There was silence between the two before he sighed, "I'll see what I can do but no promises, alright?"

Etro rose from her knee and bowed deeply, "Thank you master."

()()()()

**Four days later, Jedi Temple holding cells**

The childbirth went off without a hitch, Etro stood with Plo Koon close to the three. The woman held her baby close to her, although this is what they had hoped for, giving up the child was tough for her.

"We have run our test and have found he is indeed connected to the Force." Plo Koon stated but was not yet finished, "His midichlorian levels are extremely high, surpassing even a few on the council."

The man spoke up, "Could he be the one to fulfill the prophecy?"

Plo Koon shook his head, "No, while he is indeed strong in the force there is another who's midichlorian level surpasses his."

"I see." The man replied then was about to speak up again but Plo Koon interrupted him.

"The child will be well looked after, you have my word." Doubt in the man's eye vanished, he knew he could trust Plo Koon, he was most honorable, even among the Jedi. "It is time, Etro if you please."

Etro nodded and walked over to side of the bed which the women lay after giving birth. The father kissed the child's head gently as did the mother and had one final hug together before the woman slowly handed Etro her third, final, and most precious belonging, her child.

Etro took the child gently out of the woman's and held it there looking at its peaceful face. The woman said one last thing before the two walked out, "His name is Ryu."

Etro let out a tiny laugh, "You named him after your grandfather?"

The woman eyed her husband, "It was hard enough to convince this fool not to make his first name Krayt."

"Krayt? As in Krayt Dragon?" Plo Koon let out his own laugh.

"See! Plo Koon thinks it's stupid too." The woman said back to her husband trying to hold back the oncoming tears.

"Well I thought it sounded cool." The man replied also trying hold back the tears.

"Master, I have a official name for the child, Ryu Krayt Nezuma. So that he may carry a name from both parents and so I can be his guardian and teacher."

"And you swear that your feelings won't interfere with his training?"

"This I swear on my very life."

**9 years and 367 days later, one day before Ryu's tenth birthday, two years into the Clone Wars**

**Jedi Archive Bio on Padawan Ryu Krayt Nezuma**

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** Nine years old

**Height:** 4ft 5in

**Weight:** 91 pounds

**Eye color:** Dark green(inherited from father)

**Hair type/color:** Wavy silver(inherited from mother)

**Other notable features:** Well built(for a nine year old), scar on upper right back from blaster malfunction(right shoulder has 'twangs' of pain but very rare), braided hair on right ride of his head to signify his rank as Padawan

**Background**: Ryu K. Nezuma is the son of (reducted[exiled]) and (reducted[exiled]) whose guardian now is AriannaNezuma (Prefers Etro) who also serves as his Jedi Master. Ryu was born on Coruscant in a Jedi Temple holding cell. His parents were soon exiled for breaking their oaths to the Jedi order and the Republic shortly after his birth. He lived among the other younglings until he was old enough to become Etro's padawan. (It should be noted, had Master Plo Koon not intervened, Ryu would have most likely been kicked out of the order). Ryu's life became considerably more difficult through Etro's constant and difficult training routines, some witnesses report that Ryu was doing some difficult tasks for a child of his age while Etro 'lazed about'. But it is this harsh training that has made Ryu a strong individual physically, mentally, and in the Force.

**Personality:** Ryu is rather cold person. Hardly talking to anyone and rudely brushing off anyone who tried. Multiple disciplinary measures have been taken to change his attitude but with no success. There have been multiple incidents where teachers have had to split up a fight between Ryu and another student. When asked what started the fight Ryu would usually respond with, "I heard them talking behind my back" or "They were giving me a mean look". These incidents quickly led to Ryu separating from the class during training periods and going so far to ask the teachers to be his practice partner (rather rudely some teachers have put in their report). When not in class, Ryu often practices his lightsaber techniques and trying to learn to fight with two sabers at once. When not practicing, he is sitting in his room and just meditates on his bed remaining silent for up to four hours at a time only coming out of his room for food. The other younglings and some teachers call Ryu 'The child/kid with no smile'. Further measures will need to be taken to improve his attitude if he hopes to become a Jedi.

**Force Training: **

**Alter: **Ryu has displayed remarkable and adept skills in Alter training, able to move objects much larger than himself and being able to sustain them in the air for extended periods of time. Currently attempting to learn more advance Alter techniques from his master.

**Control: **All Jedi have there ups and downs, Control is Ryu's downside. His ability to trick the minds of weak targets have been few and far between and has shown no progress in any other ability related to control. Suspicions among other Jedi suspect that it is due to Ryu's state of mind. If he was able to improve his state of mind then his Control skill would probably improve drastically. Although, further training in Control has been discontinued on Etro and Ryu's request

**Sense: **There a line between Ryu's Alter and Control skills, and Sense is it. Ryu has above average ability to feel distortions around and sense when something is near. But unlike the other younglings, Ryu has quite a few visions in varying degrees. Sometimes he can tell exactly where the vision is and the time it takes place to sometimes getting only one word out of the experience. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but Ryu's visions have a tendency to happen at any given point in time. There has been recorded instances of Ryu breaking down in class due to a sudden vision. We know that visions are not to be taken lightly and had the teacher record Ryu during his visions. From what we can glean from his visions, they have a roughly ninety-two percent accuracy. For a two month period, Ryu went through intense Sense training in order to better control the visions. The visions still come but now rarely cause him to lose control. Only instances of the vision including pain now causes him to break down. Ryu visions extend to the future and past, through this he had learned that his true parents were exiles. Anger issues rose after this event.

**Lightsaber training: **Fights with lightsaber reversed in hands, as if you were plunging a small knife down. Spends many hours training with his lightsaber and shows real promise in dual-wielding lightsabers. Quickly shot to the top of his class in lightsaber combat, like his father before him. He has already started blending two styles together, Form IV known as Ataru or Way of the Hawk Bat and form V known as Shien/ Djem So or Way of the Krayt Dragon(There are those who think this isn't coincidence in him choosing that form). There are issues in his fighting, his fighting sessions were analyzed and statistics show that his fighting style is three-hundred percent more aggressive than the next student, probably a result of him using the two most aggressive techiques. Records also indicate Ryu trying to access the restricted form VII known as Way of the Vornskr or has some have come to call it 'Ferocity Form' but has (thankfully) been denied. Serious issues could arise if not dealt with.

**Other notes: **

Severe disciplinary measures needed in order to change Ryu's attitude

Now proficient with dual lightsaber combat

Has developed a "friendly" relationship with Padawan Maverick Tsudik, whether they are friends is unknown. Maverick says that they are only 'acquaintances that hang out together from time to time'.

Visions are mostly under control now

Creates his own sets of Jedi garments for environments, a few of his creations have been catalogued for future use by other Jedi

Keen interest in lightsaber crystals

Surgery may be indeed to fix right shoulder if condition ever worsens

Despises parents for being exiles, has only led him to more anger problems

It is currently unknown whether Etro has been trying to change his attitude

Suspension from Jedi Order is under consideration

**Current location: **Currently aboard the Unyielding Dawn above the planet Graylin 33under his master, Jedi Knight Arianna Nezuma.

**Aboard Space Station Unyielding Dawn in orbit around Graylin 33**

Ryu shifted around in his sleep, sweating up a storm and soaking the bed sheets. Mumbling could be heard escaping from his lips, the words were clear, "Goodbye master."

A loud metallic knocking woke him from his slumber and moaned when he look at the time. A familiar voice came through the door, "Ryu? Come on dude wake up. It's midday already, well midday according to Galactic Standard time anyway."

Ryu took one of his pillows and smothered his face in hopes it would drown out the sound, eventually the knocking stopped and Ryu fell back to sleep. A few minutes later Ryu awoke to the hissing of his room door sliding open and knew who it was. The pillow was lifted to reveal the midnight black shoulder-length hairedMiralukan who was his master.

"Time to get up sleepy head." Etro stated cheerfully with a wide grin of her face.

Ryu lifted his head and looked toward the kid in the doorway. "I hate you Maverick." Ryu coldly said before his head fell back down onto the pillow.

"Get up, they are serving lunch and I know how you are if you don't eat lunch." The cheerfulness had left Etro's voice.

Ryu remained silent and closed his eyes, snoring could be heard from him a couple seconds later. Etro brought a chop down hard on Ryu's forehead, Ryu awoke enraged and leapt at his master throwing a punch at her as he did. A short burst of green electrical energy erupted from Etro's fingertips and caught Ryu by surprise. He fell to the ground with a large thump and remain motionless.

Etro shook her head, "Jeez Ryu, you could learn to lighten up. After lunch, come to my room. I have an early present for you."

Etro left and Maverick crouched down beside Ryu, "You looked a little cooked there buddy."

"Bite me."

"So he does talk today. Come and get dressed, don't want to go to lunch in your underwear." Ryu looked at himself, his boxers was the only article of clothing he had on, plus one sock.

Before Maverick left, he turned around and tossed a wrapped object he had pulled from his pocket toward Ryu, "I know it's your birthday tomorrow but me and my master are being moved and I might not have time to give it to you tomorrow. See ya at lunch."

The present landed Ryu's bare back as he laid there on the cold ground, he found it oddly soothing and comfortable. A couple minutes later he reached around to his back and grasped the present. He brought around to his chest as he rolled to his back and sat up slowly. The present was cylindrical in shape and was more or less about the same length as a standard lightsaber. Although it had a wider circumference and weighed quite a bit more than a lightsaber.

Ryu unwrapped the present unceremoniously tossing the paper to his side. The present was a pair gauntlets that were obviously too big for his arms. He slid on the gauntlets and stuck his fingers through the fingerless gloves that came with it, the gauntlets bounced around on his arms and the gloves flopped around on his hands. He looked questioningly at the material that the gauntlet was made of, he hadn't seen it before. It obviously wasn't made out Plasteel, which he recognized from Clone Trooper armor, this material was much tougher. He thought for a few moments and stood in shock, what these gauntlets were made of was Mandalorian metal. He remembered once reading about how scarce this material was, how did Maverick get his hands on two gauntlets in perfect condition, and why did he give it to him of all people? He decided he would ask him face to face later.

Ryu slipped into his Jedi garments which he designed personally to match the garments of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had met Obi-Wan twice and was able to talk with him one on one for a while, he looked up to Obi-Wan in his own and therefore gave him proper respect whenever he would talk to him. Although these garments weren't the only ones he owned, Ryu had designed several types of clothing for himself for different environments on his free time.

For now, Ryu wore his standard garments which others called his 'Kenobi garments'. He slipped the gauntlets into his bag and hoisted the bag onto his back then clipped his two training sabers to his waist. Ryu's door slid open to reveal the metallic corridor and the reinforced window that separated him from an endless vacuum.

A group of three clone troopers in their combat armor walked with their helmets off, all their faces were the same yet different. He noticed they were heading in the same he was but maintained distance from them, Ryu tended to do that with everyone he could. From what he heard from their conversation, they were fresh recruits recently assigned to this station but were hoping for a position to serve on the front lines.

"Better here then there." Ryu mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes but continued walking, he had taken this route many times before and knew it by heart. Many sounds could be heard as Ryu walked through the corridor, the occasional intercom message to all members on board, the sound of metal on metal as protocol droids of many shapes and sizes roamed through the halls, the hissing of doors opening and closing, the sound of a elevator beeping when it reached his floor. He snapped his eyes open just before he ran into the back of one of the clones, they all waited as the people in shuffled out before shuffling themselves in.

Once in, the one who appeared to be the commanding officer of these group of clones hit the button on the panel, floor seven which is where Ryu was going. Ryu quickly isolated himself in the back left corner of the elevator, the doors slid shut and the elevator gave a slight jerk as it started to move. The clones started talking amongst themselves again until one of them noticed Ryu standing in the corner.

"When did that kid get in the elevator?" All the troopers gazes shifted to Ryu which made him slightly more uncomfortable.

"Oh him, we passed him in the hall. Didn't you see him?" The commander answered.

"No, I have my sights on the food that's going to be in my belly." Joked the one who spotted him.

"Is food all you have your mind on? Seriously though, who is the kid?" Asked the third trooper with a warhawk hairstyle.

"He is a youngling to that one Jedi Knight, I think her name was Metro?" The commander thought.

"Her name is Etro, and I'm a Padawan not a youngling." Ryu coldly corrected him.

"Sorry, I only heard her name in passing." The commander replied.

"Whatever." Ryu let his head thump against the elevator.

"Jeez, some manners this kid has." Ryu eyed the second trooper, the one who didn't see him in the hall, "I thought all Jedi were kind hearted."

The one with the Warhawk but in, "Show some respect man, he may not be a full fledged Jedi but the stuff they sometimes go through, it's rough." Rage slowly bubbled through Ryu.

The second trooper made fake crying sounds, "Boo hoo, poor little Jedi going through harsh training. It takes more to become a Trooper than a Jedi." Ryu tried holding the encroaching rage back.

"Can it trooper!" The commander snarled.

"I could probably go through Jedi training in a month, only if I had freak parents like his."

Ryu snapped, he gathered his energy and slammed the trooper against one side of the which left an imprint. Then quickly flung the trooper to the other side and left another imprint. The trooper then crashed to the ground as Ryu released his grip, the injured trooper remained motionless but made soft moaning sound which indicated he was still alive for the time being. Ryu was initially confused, he had attack the man for insulting his parents but Ryu hated his parents. He looked to the entrance of the open elevator and saw Etro which a expression of extreme anger.

()()()()

**Etro's room**

"You assaulted a clone trooper! Have you gone mad?! Do you know what's going to happen to you? You're definitely going to be suspended, and with your current attitude I don't see you being reinstated any time soon." Etro paced back in forth in front of Ryu who sat with his head hanging low, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ryu remained silent for about half a minute thinking, he thought and thought. He wondered why did he attack that trooper when insulted his parents. The family he never met and hated for being exiles. It didn't make any sense no matter how much time he thought about it. Then started crying. He just let loose the water works, he stood up knocking the chair over and dove his face into Etro's chest, "I don't understand! I don't understand! Why don't I understand?!"

Etro's was taken back, not only has Ryu never asked her for comfort but she has never seen him cry, ever. "What's wrong? What don't you understand?"

"I was managing to hold back my rage but when he insulted my parents, I just lost it. But why? Why?! I hate my parents! I hate their very existence but why did I go into a fit of rage when that man insulted them." Etro was still recovering from the shock of what she was seeing from Ryu but once she did, she crouched down and pulled him into a hug.

"Hush, child. It's alright. I know what is wrong with you." Ryu managed to stop the tears and look Etro in the face as she explained, "You may hate your parents, but deep in your heart you do love them."

"That's impossible. I feel nothing but hatred for them." Ryu replied.

"If that's the case, then why did you attack that man when he insulted them." This caused Ryu to think before he responded but again he could not figure out why, "See, they may be the parents you hate. But they are _your_ parents."

Ryu's head hung low once again, "Am I a bad person?"

"Yes." Etro answered simply, causing a frown on Ryu's face, "But, I believe that you have a kind heart hidden away somewhere in that chest of yours. All you need is a little shove in the right direction."

Etro stood up and retrieved two cylindrical objects from her pockets, "Your parents wanted you to have these when you were older, I think you're old enough. If you really hate your parents that much then you can get rid of these in any way you see fit."

Ryu took the lightsabers from and walked a couple paces away from Etro, his sight never breaking from the sabers in his hands. He assumed is two handed saber combat form and activated both, one shot out a beam of black light that seemed to shimmer, the other a bright white that slowly pulsed much like a heartbeat.

"The black one is your mother's, it uses a Dragite Crystal. The white is your father's, it contains a Krayt Dragon Pearl."

Ryu's face shot back to Etro, "A Krayt Dragon Pearl? Are you serious?" Etro nodded slowly, and Ryu continued, "My father killed a Krayt Dragon?"

"He was an excellent fighter, you show promise of inheriting his skill, he too trained in Form IV and Form V. Your mother was an expert in using the Force in multiple ways and it would seem you inherited her Alter skills. Although she did not have visions like you did. And you seem to inherit your father's Control skill, he was . . . lacking in his ability to properly use the Force except when he channeled it through his lightsaber."

Ryu remained silent as questions start to fill his head, "I thought Dragite Crystals were only purple."

Etro shrugged, "Someway or another she managed to find a black one with the effects of a Dragite Crystal."

"What did my father do with the other Krayt Dragon Pearl? There had to at least be two."

"Given to Plo Koon who helped him fight it, what he did with it I do not know."

"Is there a meaning between the white and black sabers, or is that just coincidence?"

Etro rubbed her chin, "Well, your parents were ones for balance. Other than that, purely coincidence."

"Wouldn't I normally get these when I turned twelve and wouldn't I assemble them myself?"

"Yes but as I said, I think you are old enough for these and I am going to have you construct both later. But now it is time for your final gift." Etro started rifling through her pockets again.

Ryu's eyes widened in horror and fear quaked through his voice, "What did you just say?"

Etro was puzzled by the sudden amount of fear, "I said it was time for your final gift."

Ryu quickly bolted out of Etro's room and into the steel corridor then stopped a few feet from the window, Etro quickly joined him and stared out the window with him. A few moments passed before Ryu said with fear filling his voice, "They're here."

Several Separatist war ships suddenly dropped out of Hyperspace and continued onward toward the station. Alarms started blaring seconds later and military personnel could be heard sprinting past them running to their stations. Multiple fighter squadrons could be seen launching from the stations bays flying toward the oncoming enemies. Ryu continued to stare at the ships, "I'm going to die."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you're going to die?" Etro asked calmly.

Ryu turned to Etro slowly, "I had a vision in my dream last night. When I get in a escape pod, I am going to be sucked into a black hole that will envelop this station and the planet."

"You're crazy, the Separatists don't have that kind of technology!" Etro shouted.

Ryu looked Etro right in her eyes, "Master, they found a Mass Shadow Generator and they intend to use it. Makes sense doesn't it, they would need many more ships to destroy all the stations orbiting the planet."

Etro stared at her apprentice awhile longer before sprinting back into her room and gathered everything she could quickly. Ryu walked in calmly but quickly, if he was going to die he wasn't going to roll over and cry about it. He slung his bag on and it gave a strange metallic chinks as parts inside the bag moved around.

Etro gave a quick confused look, "What in the name of the Force is in that bag?"

Ryu moved the door waiting for his master, "Lightsaber parts."

"To make how many?!"

"Maybe five or six." Ryu replied calmly watching the station personal run this way and that.

"Why?!" Etro stuffed what she needed in her pack and ran to the door alongside her Padawan.

Ryu merely shrugged, "When I would settle down somewhere when I was old and grouchy-"

"Grouchier." Etro quickly commented as the two of them sprinted down the hallway toward the nearest console with station wide broadcast.

"Whatever, I want to hang these lightsabers around my room with different crystals from where I have been."

Etro took a look Ryu they were running and broke out laughing, "I've heard you talk more today than you have within half a year."

"Probably the last time too." Ryu said gloomily.

Etro put a hand on his shoulder as they stopped next a control panel that linked up with station wide broadcasting, "I will do everything to keep you alive, even if it costs me my life."

"Don't bother, my visions are correct."

Etro started quickly typing on the console, "Mostly, they have about a ninety two percent chance of being right."

Ryu was stunned, "No one ever told me, I just assumed they were always right."

"Well now you know." After a couple more taps on the console Etro managed to open a station wide broadcast, "This is Jedi Knight Etro, the Separatists have access to a Mass Shadow Generator and intend to use it on this planet. For those who don't what a Mass Shadow Generator is, all you need to know is you need to evacuate now if you want to live."

A few seconds past before another broadcast from the captain came through on the intercom, "All hands, abandon this station. I repeat, all hands abandon this station."

Ryu and Etro proceeded to the escape pods on their deck when ran into Maverick, "Maverick, where is your master?"

"I don't know Master Etro, I haven't seen him anywhere since lunch. Wait, what is the Separatist ship doing?!"

Ryu shot his gaze out the window near him and saw a flaming hulk of a Separatist heading right for the station, "All hands, brace for impact."

The flaming wreck slammed into the station causing massive tremors around the station, then the ship exploded. Once it detonated, explosion knocked everyone off their feet. Ryu landed on his scarred shoulder and gripped it in pain as he rolled on the floor trying to push past it. Even though he was the most in pain of the three of them, he managed to stand up before the other two and glance out the window. Had they been one deck lower, they would all be dead.

Ryu's head shot toward the ceiling when he started hearing metal tear, the ceiling was coming down on them and the other two hadn't gotten up yet. Ryu blasted his master with a quick pulse of Force energy causing her to slide to safety unharmed, he then grabbed Maverick who was at his feet and jumped as far back as he could just before the ceiling came down.

Maverick let out a cry of pain as his leg became pinned under a large sheet of metal, pipes and electrical wires, "Hey Ryu I'm stuck, stop trying to pull me out!"

Ryu let go of his comrade's garments and moved to the debris then focused his energy. He put as much energy as he could in trying to lift the debris but even as powerful as he was in moving objects with the Force, he was only ten and therefore wasn't strong enough to lift it with his current abilities. The debris only shifted slightly as Ryu put everything he had into lifting it.

"Ryu!" Came a voice from the other side of the debris. He looked to see Etro through a gap in the debris holding a cube object.

"This belongs to you." Etro thrusted the object through the gap and guided it with the Force until it rested in Ryu's hands, "If you live through this, then you better take care of that thing. If it breaks, I'll kill you."

Ryu didn't recognize what the device was at the time, he pocketed it as his master bolted down the hallway toward the nearest escape pods. Then he turned his attention to a trapped Maverick who had grim look on his face, "Leave me, there is no way you can get my leg out from under this without some heavy duty equipment."

"Fine." Ryu activated his white saber and looked down at his companion, "If that's the case then we'll just leave the leg here!"

Maverick screamed at the top of his lungs as the saber severed his left leg just below the knee, there was no blood due to the lightsaber cauterizing the leg as it went through. Ryu deactivated the lightsaber and placed it on his hip, then he threw Maverick over his shoulder and started sprinting to the next closest escape pod area.

Maverick continued to scream in pain as he bounced on Ryu's as he ran down the corridor, "Why didn't you leave me you idiot?!"

"I'm not leaving a friend behind."

Maverick's pain ceased for a second out of initial shock of what Ryu just called him, "I may have misheard you the intense pain that you cutting through my leg caused, what was that?"

Ryu sighed angrily, "Anyone who can put up with me is more than an acquaintance."

"Ryu . . . I don't know what to-" Maverick stopped speaking as intense pain returned to his severed leg. They both remained silent aside from Mavericks moans of pain as the station blew up and fell apart around them, one thing was for sure, they were running out of time and rather quickly.

Ryu ran around a corner to the escape pod row, pods one through seven had been launched and only pod eight remained. He quickly moved inside the pod and set Maverick down, quickly strapped him in, shoved Maverick's bag into his friend's arms then moved to another seat for himself.

A hand gripped Ryu's cuff and pulled hard, the young Jedi bounced on the ground and came to a halt as he hit the other end of the hallway. The clone trooper from before stood in the entrance of the pod several feet away, pointing a blaster pistol directly at Ryu's head.

"What are you doing you stupid idiot? We can get out of here now!" Ryu screamed at the soldier.

"I'm getting out of here, not you."

"I thought I injured you badly!"

The trooper smiled, "Bathing in bacta will fix anything given enough time. Now hold still you little shit." Ryu pushed himself to his feet and charged the man but stopped cold when he heard a blaster shot. Several more shots went of and the rogue clone jerked with every bolt that hit his body. The warhawk clone stood about a dozen feet down the hallway wielding an blaster auto rifle with a steel rod piercing through his gut.

Ryu quickly ran over to the shoulder and quickly helped him onto the pod, "Thanks for the save."

The clone groaned, "Don't mention it, he was an asshole anyway."

Before the soldier strapped in, Ryu pulled the rod out of the man's gut so he could properly strap in and tossed the rifles into his hands, if the trooper was going to die it was going to be with a gun in his hands. Once he was in himself and his arms wrapped around his bag, the clone slammed on a button. The pod doors slammed shut sealing themselves as they did, there was a large jerk as the pod shot from the exploding station and out into the safeness of space.

So they thought.

The injured clone laughed, "Here we have a injured clone trooper bleeding from the gut, two Jedi Padawans, one missing part of a leg and the other with anger issues. We could be a traveling show."

Ryu sighed and shook his head, "Shut up."

"Woah, calm down kid. It was a joke, learn to lighten up why don't you. I don't want you throwing me around in this small pod." The clone laughed and coughed up blood, "Well that's not good. Hope we get picked up soon, I rather not bleed out."

"From what it looks like, our fleet is kicking droid ass." Maverick managed to say before being overcome by pain again.

Ryu let his head fall back onto the padded seat, he concentrated his thoughts on his master, "_Master? Can you hear me?_"

Silence

"_Master, did you make it out alive?_"

Silence

"_Master?!_" He screamed inside his head.

"_What?_" Came back Etro's voice, sounding annoyed, "_I was patching an injured technician up. I'm fine, how are you?_"

"_Fine, got out with Maverick and another clone although both of them are injured._" Ryu replied.

"_That's good to hear, looks like there wasn't a Mass Shadow Generator after all. It's good that we sounded the alarm to evacuate though._"

Ryu mentally cursed himself, he had been so focused on what was happening that he forgot about his dream. Everything was the same from what happened to what was in his dream. Except the clone trooper, he wasn't in the dream when he died. Maybe it was a good sign, a sign that his vision was avoided.

"_Our ships are mopping up the last enemy ship now. Wait, the last ship just launched something toward the planet before it was destroyed. It's going to collide with an escape pod!_"

Ryu's vision was happening

Ryu braced himself as the projectile slammed into his pod causing it to spin out of control while the object continued hurtling toward the planet. The pod rested so it was facing the planet, everything from the final part of his vision was falling into place.

There was a small flash of green energy on the planets surface for a fraction of a second. Then the entire planet was suddenly engulfed in green energy and started to tear itself apart, but then strangely it stopped again. There was several seconds of nothing happening. And once those brief seconds were up, a black hole appeared and started engulfing the planet .

The pod lurched forward toward newly formed black hole, Ryu only sat back and watched as he got closer to his doom. There was nothing he could do, the pod was caught in the black hole's gravitational pull and there was no escaping it, certainly not in a escape pod, which was ironic. Ryu sent one final message to his master, but it was different from the one in his dream. He was going to die so he could damn well send any message he wanted to regardless of what some vision say he said.

The message was, "_Goodbye master . . . and thank you for everything._"

**Sweeeeet. First chapter done in a new series. I hope this first chapter is well received, I have put a ton of work into this chapter but it isn't always that way. So anyway, I have started a new series and I am probably going to separate the Fairy Tail arc's much like I separated Shadowrunner of the Void. I have so many plans for this series and a lot of the fun will happen in Edolas. Can't wait. I also have plans for Ryu to use magic, don't worry. I have to editors who are going to make sure it's not Mary Sue, and who says its going to be easy for Ryu. It's going to be fun kicking this kids ass around a quite a bit. And his attitude isn't going to change for quite a while also.**

**I realize that Plo Koon discovered Electric Judgement during the Clone Wars but Iset it so he learned it a lot sooner. Yes I know, Ryu=Dragon, not a coincidence. The Jedi wouldn't usually tolerate Ryu's behavior but thanks to Plo Koon, they managed to kick him to Padawan status and be someones problem so they didn't have to deal him.**

**For those who don't know or understand, here is a simple breakdown of the Force variants:**

**Alter: The physical manipulation of the universe, i.e Move object, Force lightning, Force jump, anything physical really.**

**Control: This relates more to control over yourself (Which Ryu cannot do) then controlling others but through training you can expand it so you could control other, although you have to combine Control and Alter together, that's where mind control is. Force ghost, Force Healing, and Cloak of Shadow are prime examples of Control powers. **

**Sense: Think that you're broadening your senses, able to feel what's around. Kind of what Luke did in A New Hope, well it is what he did. It also includes physically enhancing oneself, such as enhanced reflexes. Force Sense, Postcognition and a favorite of mine, Shatterpoint are all examples of Sense. **

**The suspension, the drama, the . . . i don't know. How will Ryu, Maverick and Warhawk guy get out of this alive? And how the hell does Ryu actually get to Earthland, I know but do you? Anyway join me next time on**

**Chapter 2**

**Two Pairs of Dark Green**

******Stay Classy, RoguePizza out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Wars and Fairy Tail . . . but I don't so no lawsuits**

**Chapter Two**

**Two Pairs of Dark Green**

**Escape Pod above the planet Graylin 33 which is being destroyed**

Ryu bounced around in his seat, staring out the now cracking pod window. The pod was being pulled apart, or squished into nothing, Ryu didn't know. He looked at Maverick who still was clutching his severed leg, all Ryu did is a slight nod and Maverick understood. Maverick's head fell into the padded seat, there was no escape best make your peace with it now.

The warhawk clone sighed, "Well this sucks, I never even got to kill my first droid, just finished training and was shipped here. Did either of you kill any?"

Maverick thought for a moment, "Couple dozen, I have only been on a few missions with my master."

The clone's gaze shifted to Ryu, "Well, I think I'm up to seventy-four. They are pretty easily to disassemble with a lightsaber, easier to deactivate if you redirect one of their blaster bolts back of them."

Maverick chuckled, "Was that a joke Ryu? Must suck, starting to turn over a new leaf and then you die." The lights started to flicker as the pod began to tear apart from the black hole.

"Well, shit happens." The clone stated simply, Ryu and Maverick nodded in agreement.

The three of them could hear the metal tearing from the outer lay of the pod, the lights flickered a couple more times before they went out completely. None of them spoke another word as they continued forward, they had said what they all wanted to and now it was time for the end. All their eyes closed and waited their final breath as well as the pain they would endure for a couple of seconds before feeling nothing, until they were gone from the galaxy.

Seconds passed and the tearing intensified and the cracking of glass, it was then Ryu sensed incredible power. He didn't know where it was coming from but he could feel where it was going, the black hole.

His eyes shot open toward the black hole and he couldn't believe his eyes, a second hole emitting a multicolor pattern was being torn open in the middle of the black hole using the Force.

()()()()

**A minute earlier, Etro's POV**

"_Goodbye master . . . and thank you for everything."_ Etro continued looking out the Republic cruiser's window as tears streaked down her cheeks. Not only had she failed Ryu, but she had failed her friends. The amount of tears intensified as she saw the tiny pod which contained her precious apprentice move toward the black hole. The cruiser which picked her up managed to be on the edge of the black hole's gravitational pull and therefore was able to maintain a safe distance. Although the pod was already out of tractor beam range and even if they could reach it, the pull from the black hole would be too great.

Etro cursed herself over and over again, what could she done differently to save Ryu, "_Why didn't the Force guide me, the Force is supposed the most powerful energy in the universe. Then why couldn't I save him?!"_

She fell to her knees and cried some more, there was nothing she could do, nothing at all . . . or was there. A single thought popped into Etro's head, it was a theory and hadn't been tested. To be fair the theory was basically impossible to know if it was a success. If the Force was the most powerful energy in the Universe, could a hole be torn in a black hole and a ship sent through and survive?

Etro stood to her feet and started gathering all the energy she could, this was the only chance Ryu had to survive, if it could be done. She then reached outward toward the black hole, once she thought she was 'connected' with it she started to pull. Etro pulled with all her might and will, she let her emotions take over her to give her more power. She wanted Ryu to live, to be able to do what he wants, to find what he searches for in the universe, to experience love with a girl he loved, and to find a new family where he trust them with his life.

Tears of Determination flowed from her eyes as pulled, even if she was to die as long as Ryu lived on she would be happy. Then something began to finally happen, at first it was small but as seconds past the hole grew larger and larger. The second hole could be seen by all on the cruisers, its colors reflecting in everyone's eyes. It was a beautiful sight, a brightly shining beacon of hope in the middle of a light consuming darkness.

Etro watched as the pod entered the second hole and disappear, then she released her grip. The multicolored light disappeared instantly, "May the Force be with you Ryu." She then collapsed out of exhaustion onto the cold metallic floor, she found it oddly soothing.

()()()()

**Ryu's POV**

Ryu still couldn't believe what he was seeing, someone or something managed to use the Force and tear a . . . well he didn't what kind of hole it was or it was some type of portal. As they got closer to whatever it was, Ryu looked to his compatriots, "Why do I feel like this going to hurt?"

The moment the pod came into contact with the portal, the pod disappeared and they were instantly pulled into the portal. Ryu felt like all his molecules were torn apart but also like he was being squished together, like he was everywhere and nowhere. He couldn't tell what he felt like except there was an extreme amount of pain. Infinite amounts of pain. So much pain. Pain, pain, pain . . . nothing.

Blue skies and white clouds?

Ryu was brought to attention as he felt himself falling, and quite quickly. He was falling with his face upwards and his back toward the planet, spinning around in mid-air was easy and Ryu almost shit himself from what he saw.

Dragons and quite a few of them.

Ryu used the Force to guide his descent, dodging wings, tails, heads, and the backs of the dragons. Once he was through the flock of dragons, he looked back to see they were all flying in one direction, although he no clue where they were going or where he was for that matter. As he was looking up, something caught his eye, it was moving at the same speed he was but it was slightly larger in size. It was Warhawk guy.

To reach him, Ryu tilted his body so he would slowly move under the clone. Once he was there, Ryu spread his arms and legs as far out as he could in order to slow him down and allow the trooper to catch up. It worked, a little too well. The clone slammed in causing him to spin out of control for a moment but after using the Force he managed to stabilize himself.

Ryu was shocked to find the clone was still holding on to his rifle, "_He must love that thing to death."_ It was then he noticed the clone wasn't moving around, just plummeting straight down . . . he didn't know what they were plummeting to. They were still lost amongst the clouds and weren't able to see the ground just yet. Again Ryu angled himself so he was drifting toward the clone and was able to grab the man's arm as he drifted passed. Luckily Ryu remembered to put on his utility belt before today's incidents so he was to tie himself and the clone together using his grappling hook rope. As he checked if the rope was secure, he felt around his waist and was shocked to find his lightsabers were no longer attached to his waist.

He scanned the area around but wasn't able to spot anything due to still being in clouds. Then a thought came to Ryu, he then plunged into a nose dive and fell faster. Although as he fell faster, a metal cylinder crashed sideways into the side of Ryu's head. After overcoming the initial impact, Ryu managed to keep sight of the metal object and dived for it. Using the Force he managed to slow it down enough so he could grab it as he flew past.

"_That's one down, now to get the other." _Ryu thought as the wind messed up his hair and caused the braided segment of his hair to whip around in a frenzy.

Finally after a couple minutes of falling, the two them finally broke cloud cover and found themselves over a ocean with what looked to be a small island directly below them. Ryu continued the nose dive for a couple of seconds before whipping around to look toward the sky. The sun was shining so if he focused hard enough, he thought that he might be able to see the glint of the second lightsaber from the sun. He scanned the sky carefully, moving his gaze very slowly over the mostly clouded sky.

A glint.

Ryu thrust his empty hand forward and started to 'pull' the lightsaber closer. Seconds past but the glint kept getting closer and closer until it slammed into Ryu's hand. This time Ryu made sure the sabers would stay on his belt and not going flying freely. Once they were secure Ryu whipped around to face toward the ground and was horrified.

At that moment, he was probably no more than one hundred feet above the island. There was no time to react and Ryu hadn't yet learned Force Flight even he had spent many hours trying to learn, "_Maybe the trees will break my fall." _He thought in a second but at this speed he was falling at, even hitting water would kill him instantly.

But just before hitting the tree tops, a mysterious orb of yellow light surrounded him and Warhawk guy stopping them instantly but not killing them from the sudden stop. The orb then started to fly sideways toward the edge of the island, Ryu was worried at first that the orb was going to drop them but then thought that if whatever is making this orb wanted him dead, it would have just let him hit the trees. His assumptions were correct as it started to descend slowly once it went over the edge. It was then Ryu saw something in which could only describe as 'An island sitting atop another island'.

From what it looked like, tree roots from the island below spiraled upward and now were holding the second island up with no difficulty. While the island above was heavily forested, the island below was still forested but had a lot of rocky terrain along with some old ruins dotting its landscape. The orb continued to slowly descend into a forest grove and stop a foot or two above the ground before dissipating and dropping Ryu on the ground. He landed on his feet but was soon crushed by the clone by the weight of his armor alone.

Ryu attempted to squirm out from underneath but wasn't able to because the grappling rope was still wrapped around both of them. As he fumbled for the knot that kept the rope secure he sensed someone step out of the tree line, it was strange though, one moment the entire area was empty and the next moment there is someone standing less fifteen feet away. Ryu tried to look up at the person but his head was also being pinned down by the trooper, but he could see their bare feet and their long blonde hair that extended to their ankles along with the bottom of their hot pink dress. The ankles were slender and the skin looked amazingly smooth so Ryu came to the conclusion that whoever this person was, they were a human female.

After fiddling with the rope a little longer, Ryu was able to get it undone. Ryu immediately rolled out from under the clone and away from who ever this strange person was. After he was a good distance away, he pushed himself to his feet and activated his lightsabers, assuming his combat stance as he did.

The girl whoever she was looked to be eleven years old. Her wavy blonde hair extended to her ankles, her dress was entirely hot pink with a red ribbon tied at her neck and along with three sashes that had a blue diamond on the tip of each sash with two blue triangles above each diamond. Her second most curious feature was what looked like wings going out the sides of her head through her wavy blonde hair, in Ryu's opinion she looked good with them. But the most curious feature on this strange girl was her eyes, a dark green exactly like his own but she had no irises which took Ryu by surprise at first. She looked pretty cute in his opinion. Normally Ryu would have attacked but stopped initially because she looked like a harmless girl, then decided fighting would be the worse thing he could do once he sensed the amount of power this girl had. If she could use it, he would be crushed in a matter of seconds, didn't matter if she was trained or not in whatever power she had.

"Are you quite finished staring at me?" The girl suddenly said causing Ryu to whip back into focus.

"I am Padawan Ryu Krayt Nezuma, who are you and where am I?" He demanded.

"So demanding." The girl giggled, she sat on the ground cross legged and patted on the ground next to her, "Come on, sit. There is no need to worry, no one will harm you here."

Ryu hesitated at first but deactivated his lightsabers and clipped them to waist. He moved over slowly and sat down on his legs as he usually does when sitting on the ground. The two of them remained silent for awhile, the girl just sat there smiling at him. Looking around to avoid the girl's gaze he found himself looking at Warhawk guy. Ryu started to get up to check on him but the girl put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"He was dead before you even broke cloud cover." Ryu sat back down with a grim look on his face.

"He saved my life and I didn't ever learn his name." He said gloomily.

"I'm sure he was a great man who ever he was." The girl said putting a hand on Ryu's shoulder.

Ryu scoffed, "Yeah him along with the million other clones."

The girl was confused, "What do you mean?"

"This guy was a cloner in the Grand Army of the Republic, there are literally thousands of guys who are exactly like him. They made up the bulk of the Republic's army, how could you not know that?" Ryu asked confused, had this planet not yet achieved space travel or were they isolationists?

"Grand Army of the Republic? What are they?" The girl asked with her head tilted.

"They are military forces that serve under the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Order. Although I'm guessing you don't know what any of those are?"

The girl shook her head in response, "Why don't you tell me about them." The girl laid down on her stomach and placed her hands under her chin to keep her head propped up, her smile never disappearing from her face.

Ryu would had said 'no' if the girl wasn't as cute as she was, "Fine. It's going to take a while to talk about so you better pay close attention because I'm not repeating any of it."

The girl smile widened, "I'm ready."

Ryu started going through the Galactic Senate and how power was distributed among them, then he went through the core races that made up the majority of the population on Coruscant. Then he had to explain what Coruscant was and explain a few major landmarks including the Senate building along with the Jedi Temple. He then explained who the Jedi were and what they stood for, along with the various Jedi Corps and the difference between them and Jedi Knights. And once he was explained all that, the girl had one final question.

"And what is the Force?"

Ryu was a little annoyed, "You know with all these questions you're asking me, I should at least get a couple."

"Fine, you have three questions, go."

Ryu was taken back at first but quickly recovered, "Your name is?"

"I am Mavis Vermilion, first guild leader of Fairy Tail." The girl stated proudly.

"Guild leader? How old are you?" Ryu stated in shock.

The girl shrugged, "Don't know, lost track a long time ago after I passed away."

Ryu reeled back and shot to his feet, "After you passed away? What are you?!"

"A member Fairy Tail." The girl replied calmly. "I do believe your questions are up, now sit down and tell me about 'The Force'."

"That's not what I meant when I said, 'what are you'." He sighed

It took longer for Ryu to walk back over and sit down next to the girl but by now the girl's smile was starting to reassure him. He resumed his sitting position and took a deep breath, "Can I have one mo-"

"Nope." Mavis interrupted, "You can ask me all the questions you want after you tell me about 'The Force'."

He sighed once more, "I'll give you the simple version of my understanding of the Force." Ryu took a deep breath before continuing, "The Force . . .it binds life together, and creates it. The Force is both the cause and effect of life. Midichlorians exist inside the body of all living beings. Those with high levels of midichlorians are able to manipulate the world around them with the Force, for good or ill."

Ryu looked back to the girl who was still staring at him with her gentle smile, "Well, that's what my know-it-all master says anyway."

"Interesting, the Force sounds somewhat like magic." Mavis responded after a moment of silence.

"Well, Jedi have been called magicians before although people meant it as an insult." Ryu scratched his head to satisfy an itch.

Mavis corrected herself, "No what I meant was that the Force sounds like something a mage would use."

Ryu was confused, "What do you mean mage? Explain."

"We have magic in this world, for a lot of people it is just to help with day to day life. But for some, they have a natural ability to use magic to a great extent. For example, some mages can control fire and bend it to there will allowing them to use it however they want. And it isn't just fire, but ice, water, earth, wind, and hundreds of other combinations. Although mages only usually focus on one thing and doing so allows them to become powerful in that element. They can branch out if they want but the more they branch out, the weaker each type of magic they use is."

Ryu was even more confused at this point, "What are you talking about? Magic and mages? Where am I? What planet is this?"

"This is Tenrou island, if you're wondering about the planet, it's called Earthland."

Ryu began to freak out, "I don't know what any of those are, how am I suppose to get home?!" His thought for a second then remembered his utility belt, "Right! I have my distress beacon, the Republic can send a ship down and get me."

"That won't work." Mavis said while sitting up.

"And why not?!" Ryu challenged.

"Because you're not in your own universe anymore."

Silence

Silence

And more silence

"WHAT?!" Ryu screamed, "What in the name of the Force do you mean I am not in my universe anymore?!"

"What I said, I am not sure how a portal opened on your side but on our side it is possible that the dragons leaving may have had something to do with it on our side." Mavis replied.

Ryu stood from his walking position and began pacing around, "Do you know how absurd th-. How is that even possi-. And how do you know I came from a different universe, I may have just traveled to a different part of the galaxy?!"

"One thing I know for sure, the magic we have is universal. You have a type of magic that does not come from our universe from what I can sense about you. Logical explanation, different universe."

"Logical my ass. For all I know you could be lying to me and I'm on a Republic controlled planet in the middle of an ocean." Ryu shouted.

Then Mavis began to cry, "Y-you don't believe me? But why would I lie to you? Mavis began to whine loudly causing Ryu to take a step back.

Ryu facepalmed, "Wow, a ten year old made a eleven year old cry."

"I-I'm not eleven years old, I am much older but I lost track." Mavis said through the tears.

Ryu sighed once more, "Just shut up will you? I'm sorry ok, it's just hard to believe."

"I'm not lying!" Mavis screamed.

Ryu recoiled a step from the scream, "I said I believe you okay. If you say you're much older than eleven years old then act like it for crying out loud!"

The tears began to halt and Mavis began quickly wipe them away, "You really do believe me?"

"Yeah I guess." Ryu walked over and sat down next to Mavis once again, "Let us continue, I still have a couple questions."

Mavis hid a smile, "_Sucker, and who says crying won't work on anyone?"_

"Alright, my next question is how are you able to create an artificial body for yourself if you are dead? Magic I am assuming."

She nodded, "Correct, I do have some Ethereal abilities which have allowed me to make me a body."

Ryu took a deep breath before continuing, "You said anyone can use magic, is it possible I could?"

Mavis shrugged, "I don't know, this is my first time meeting a person from a different universe."

"Fair enough." Ryu thought for a moment, "Did you see anyone else fall from the portal, there was three of us. . . well two now." Ryu finished glancing to the dead trooper.

"No, I only saw you two. It is possible he wound up somewhere else in this world. Or he could been sent to a third universe." Mavis started playing with her hair, twisting it between her fingers.

"Hmm. What do I do now?"

Mavis had been waiting for this question and smiled, "You know, if you're looking to join the best guild, you should join Fairy Tail."

"Hmm."

Mavis stared at him before continuing, "What do you say? We may be a rowdy bunch but we all have good hearts."

"Hmm."

Mavis become a bit pouty, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm."

Mavis became even more pouty, she brought a chop on Ryu's head. After the initial blow, nothing happened, Ryu continued to just sit there thinking. A few moments past before Ryu was brought back to reality, "Did you say something? And why is your hand on my head?"

Mavis let out an exasperated sigh and fell onto her back, "I give up!"

They both remained silent for awhile until Ryu had an idea, "Tell me more about guilds."

"Simple or Complex?" She asked still laying on her back.

"Simple for now I guess."

"In short, it's when a group of people band together into a new family. They support each other, protect each other, love each other. Also they help others who are not in a guild by going on quests, these quests help guild members to support themselves financially."

"Hmm."

"Why you . . ." Mavis leapt at Ryu tackling him ground, again Ryu didn't react.

Mavis sat on his chest until he came back to reality once again, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?! What are you doing?! You asked me to explain something to you and you ignored me completely!" Mavis said still sitting on his chest.

"You are crushing me and I was having a vision."

Mavis tilted her head and got off Ryu, "A vision?"

"Yeah, the Force allows me to see visions. I was listening to you but I was also focusing on the vision."

"What was the vision about if you don't me asking?"

"Well it was a blurry vision, but I know what happened. The tree in the center of the island, the one holding the other island up-"

"It's called Tenrou Tree." Mavis interrupted.

"Whatever, the base of tree had been partly destroyed but that was enough for the tree to lean and fall into the sea."

Mavis's eyes shot wide open, "Are you sure?"

Ryu glanced back at the giant tree, "Unless there is another tree like this one then yes."

"Do you know when it's going to happen?" She placed a hand on Ryu's shoulder.

He casually brushed off the hand, "No bloody clue, sometimes my visions come in like that, hazy and only able to discern one thing. Other times I can nail down the location within a couple feet and on the second."

"Are you sure you can't tell me anything else? This tree is very important to Fairy Tail." Mavis pleaded.

Ryu closed his eyes and recounted the vision.

()()()()

_Ryu found himself floating over the island but not as high as the second one. Seconds floated by with nothing happening, he was too far above the island below to clearly see what was going on but he could see a couple people, two groups. One was standing near a pavilion and the others were running down a pathway. Suddenly, a tremendous crack rang out over the island and the tree started to slowly lean to one side, then over time it picked up speed until it hit the water. Soon after the tree fell, both groups collapsed and laid there unmoving. _

()()()()

"The only other thing I can tell you is that there was two groups of people on the island but I couldn't see their faces. Sometimes the visions are very selective on what it wants me to know and wants me to figure out."

Mavis stared at the ground thinking, Ryu stood up and moved over to his dead ally, the man didn't have any form of identification on him much to Ryu's chagrin, "Probably didn't have any time grabbing his things before jumping ship. Hey Mavis, whatcha thinking about?"

The girl stood up and trotted over to Ryu, looking him dead in the eyes as she did, "Will you join Fairy Tail?"

Ryu seriously considered the notion, cut off from the Republic he didn't have many options, then there was the matter of Maverick missing, "What about Maverick? What if he's here, on this planet? I can't very well leave him alone, not after I cut part off his leg off."

Mavis's eyes widened again, then Ryu quickly added, "If I didn't, he wouldn't have made it through the portal. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Mavis laughed lightly, "You seem awfully mature for a ten year old."

Ryu shrugged, "The Jedi code is strict, I'm mature when I want to be. Not that the code matters much out here, and I didn't exactly choose to be in the Jedi Order."

"I'm giving you a choice here, to join Fairy Tail."

Ryu placed a hand on his head as he started to think, "_I'm probably never going back to my universe, and the probability of the Jedi Order coming here is none. I could use a group of people to watch my back while I get set up in this world. So far I can't think of any negatives . . . except Maverick. If he's here then he needs my help, but where do I start? He could be dead now for all I know. I'll just have to keep my eyes and ears open until I catch wind of something. How hard could it be finding the single other Force user."_

"I'm in."

Mavis cheered and jumped into the air, after calming down then assumed a more serious tone, "But just saying you're in doesn't mean you're in the guild. You need to talk to the current master, Makarov Dreyar."

Ryu nodded, "I understand but I need to do something first. I need somewhere secluded to bury him. He saved my life, all I can do now is make sure he isn't disturbed in death."

Mavis smiled, "That's very noble of you, I have a place you can bury him."

Ryu shifted his bag on then stood over the clone, he placed the rifle on the man's chest and placed the arms over the rifle. Then he focused his energy he lifted the dead clone off the ground and followed Mavis. The trek took a while through the woods, Ryu had to stop a couple times and set the clone down. While Ryu was good at the Alter skill, he couldn't keep objects forever. It was much simpler giving a quick blast of energy then holding them in the air. After a couple minutes had passed from the last break, Mavis and Ryu had stepped out of the forest into another clearing except the grassy ground was replaced by a more barren dirt area.

Ryu set the trooper gently, "Don't suppose you have a shovel or something I can dig with?"

Mavis shook her head, her blonde hair swaying from each side as she did, "No. But I want to see if you can use magic."

Ryu laughed, "Doesn't it take years of training to do the simplest thing with this kind of stuff?"

"Normally but if you allow me to enter your mind, I can give you knowledge of earth magic. Not anything fancy, just to be able to move tiny bits of earth, you're own your own after that."

"Can you really just, 'give me knowledge'?"

"Even though I may look a kid, I am extremely powerful. Getting Ethereal abilities wasn't easy you know. And I'm giving you knowledge of Earth magic that I've read in books, I've never used it myself."

"Terrific." Ryu joked.

"Will you stop acting like a brat?! That may be how you normally act but you really need an attitude change. I'm giving you knowledge for free, the ability to tap into a power you have never experienced before."

Ryu was going to reply with a witty retort but realized that this girl, if she was telling the truth, could give him a new ability. Being able to command the ground could be useful in some situations, "I'm sorry, go ahead."

Mavis's face lightened into a smile, "That's better, now hold still, I've never done this before."

"What was that now?" Mavis planted the palm of her hand on Ryu's forehead, then a golden light erupted from her palm blinding him in the process. After a couple seconds passed, Ryu felt a strange sensation. Like having your eyes already open to see what was around, but then a second pair of eyes open to reveal a hidden world. As the knowledge was passed to him, he felt like he 'understood' the earth more, he could feel himself becoming more with nature as time passed. For a short time, Ryu felt at peace, he was happy. Then just as a smile was about to break out over his face, the transfer stopped and the warm feeling disappeared.

"Hey, what's the deal? Keep the knowledge coming, I could feel something happening." Ryu complained.

Mavis broke into a wide smile, "You CAN use our magic!"

"How do you know? I just feel . . . different like a second . . . well a third new sense was opened to me."

"Exactly, magic in this world relies on our emotions, not always but strong emotions tend to lead to stronger magic."

Ryu burst out laughing, "You're kidding me right? It's the complete opposite with the Jedi Order, you're suppose to block out all emotion and keep it locked away basically."

Mavis frowned, "Then this could be a problem if you keep your emotions locked up."

"It's not a problem at all, I didn't really buy into 'There is no emotion' stuff. Could be why I lack in Control skills."

"If it shouldn't be a problem, then try digging a hole with magic."

"I still don't know how to _use _magic. What am I suppose to do?"

Mavis thought for a second, "Hmm, Earth magic has a lot to do with peace with yourself emotion wise. Okay, here's what I _think _you do. It's best to close your eyes starting out, picture the ground in your head. Don't feel the ground physically but reach out to it, extend yourself."

Ryu chuckled, "It sounds a bit like using the Force." He shut his eyes tight, and 'extended' himself. The problem was whenever he tried to extend himself he always used the Force even when he didn't want to.

He opened his eyes but kept them squinted in anger, "Damn it, I can't do it. Whenever I try to reach out I end up using the Force."

Mavis scratched her head, "Hmm . . . You said you felt different when I transferred the knowledge right? I guess maybe you should try to use that different feeling when you try reaching out."

Ryu raised an eyebrow, "And exactly _how _do I _use _a feeling with magic? We use feelings with the Force too, how do I try and not mix them up?"

Her hands flew into the air, "I don't know! As I said you are the first person I've met from a different universe."

"Right. So I use what I felt and feel that way when I 'reach out'?"

"I don't know. Every type of magic is different, people learn in different ways. I guess you have to try and figure it out. What did you feel again?"

"What I felt was peace, when I have I felt at peace?" Ryu closed his eyes once again, he thought through his life and tried to figure out when he was at peace. He thought to his meditation hours but even then he would be restless, the reason why he spent many hours meditating was because he was trying to calm himself but to no avail. He turned his thoughts to when he would be practicing with his sabers, but this didn't work either. He was aggressive when he trained with his sabers, partly due to the forms he chose, and the rest of the blame is due to his mental condition. Then as hope of finding peace was lost he found when small glimmer of peace, a peace of when you accepted your fate. A peace of when you know you're going to die and you have no problem with it.

He recounted the memory of moving toward the black hole, knowing that there was nothing you could do to avoid the fate. The only thing you could do is accept it and hope the death was swift and painless.

A strange sensation swept over Ryu again, the same as before, a type of inner peace. Only this time it was much weaker but he feel himself reaching out to the earth below and around him. The 'reaching' didn't extend far, a little farther than an arms length but shorter than a standard sabers length. But the important thing is he could feel it.

"Now what?" He asked without opening his eyes or breaking his concentration.

"The next step in magic is to command it. Magic is vocal, our words have power and we use that power to command whatever element we are trying to use. Focus on the spot on the ground where you want the magic to happen, then using words command that patch of ground to do what you want it to."

Ryu focused on the area of ground in front of him, and while he focus on this spot he command it move, "Earth, I command you to move!"

Nothing

Mavis giggled, "You should probably shorten that. Taking too long to say the words causes the magic to dissipate and have little to no power. Try again but this time try saying, 'Earth Grave'. It's a good idea to also picture in your head what the final result should look like. Also sometimes it's a good idea when you start using magic, you should use words that closely describe what you have in mind. You can add fancy and lengthy names to it once you become better at using magic."

Ryu nodded and closed his eyes again. He conjured up the feeling of being at peace, extended himself outward with his new sense, focused on the area of ground in front of him and yelled, "Earth Grave!"

A brown magic circle erupted and spun slowly from under Ryu as he shouted the words. Ryu's magic circle was was very angular on the inside. The first layer was two squares overlapping each other, the corners mimic a compass it if had North, Northwest, West, Southwest, Et Cetera. The second layer was four obtuse isosceles triangles connecting at the legs with the peaks of each triangle pointing to the corner of the second square, the one with the corners pointing Northwest, Southwest, Et Cetera if it was a compass. Along the insides of each triangle, strange hieroglyphs of an ancient writing moved slowly around. The second to last layer was an octagon with even more strange hieroglyphs circling the perimeter of the shape. The innermost layer was not a shape, but a symbol, it was the symbol of the Jedi Order. The lightsaber within the symbol was pointing 'North' and the wings surrounding the saber appeared to be moving slightly. A couple seconds after the circle appeared, a rectangular impression appeared in the ground. The circle around Ryu disappeared and as soon as it did, Ryu fell to one knee breathing hard . Mavis jumped up and shouted with glee.

"You did it! You used magic!" Mavis run over and wrapped her arms around Ryu's neck.

Ryu then shoved her off onto the ground and pointed in anger, "Look at that! It's not even an inch deep!"

Mavis stood up and kept her cool, "Of course it's not that deep, you're still a beginner. What, did you expect to make a hole big enough to fit your friend in on the first try. To be fair, the impression on the ground seems long and wide enough to fit him in once the hole is deeper."

He took a closer look at the impression then back at the clone, it looked like the body would fit just perfectly. Ryu stood up and staggered for a moment, he felt tired and a bit drained but he also felt like he could lift could carry the dead clone a good mile with the Force.

"How come I feel exhausted yet I feel like I am to use the Force to stop a rock slide?" Ryu asked as he planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"It's just a theory, although what isn't with you at this point, that you're magic and Force power draws from two separate pools of energy."

Ryu rubbed his eyelids and sighed, "So many new things, so many more questions."

"Don't worry, I believe you'll get the hang of magic in no time. Now lets try again, and this time don't make the dirt more compact. Try moving the dirt out of the grave instead of forcing it down."

After a couple more deep breaths, Ryu repeated the process of using magic and when he thought everything was right once again he once again shouted, "Earth Grave!" Instead of making a deeper impression in the ground, the ground shifted slightly in the impression before small chunks of earth moved up and out then settled to the side. Ryu fell to his hands and knees this time breathing even harder than last time.

Mavis was clapping, "Good job, you're getting it."

Ryu looked back at the hole, it was slightly deeper this time except this time there was loose dirt around the edges where the dirt had settled after being moved. His gaze shifted toward the sun, it looked like there was only a couple hours left before sunset, "Digging this with magic is going to take me the rest of the day."

Mavis walked to the edge of the tree line and laid her back against one of the trees and yelled back, "Then you better keep working at it if you want to bury your friend tonight."

A frown appeared on Ryu's, he was tempted to give her a piece of his mind but that wouldn't get him anywhere and he was determined to give his savior a proper grave. Ryu cracked his knuckles and began focusing again. While he dug his thoughts occasionally drifted to his old home, he wondered how Etro was and how she would take to his disappearance. Despite his attitude, he did look up to Etro, she had taken care of him since he was a small child and had gotten him out of trouble many times. She was like a high standards yet caring crazy aunt.

()()()()

**Tenrou Island, Time unknown; shortly after sunset**

Ryu collapsed onto his back, gulping huge amounts of air while sweat run down his neck and face onto his wet Jedi garments. The grave was now an arms length deep and had two fresh mounds of dirt on opposite sides to fill the grave once the trooper was placed in. The stars reflected in Ryu's eyes as he stared up into the now cloudless sky, "Stars . . . lots of them . . . none of them familiar."

"You sure are negative sometimes, you know that right?" Mavis had moved over from her tree and now sat next to Ryu, she clenched her nose shut after a few seconds, "You stink with sweat."

"You . . . try . . . doing . . . this . . .then." He managed to say in between sucking in breaths.

"Want to bury him now or wait until tomorrow?"

Ryu took a couple more deep breaths before sitting up and answering, "Now, let's get this over with."

The trooper floated silently over the ground toward the grave, just before lowering him in Ryu removed the rifle from the clone's arms and set it down beside the grave. Warhawk guy settled gently onto the bottom of the grave, parts of his armor were stained red from his wound but there was nothing Ryu could do to clean it. Once again Ryu reached outward with his new sense, it was difficult to do so having exhausted his magic ability but it was just enough. He strained his magic in order to keep the sense working as he said his final spell of the day, "Bury."

It was like something holding the mounds of dirt out of the grave was suddenly removed as the dirt slowly spilled into the grave, burying the clone from existence. Once the earth was resettled into place, Ryu picked up the clone rifle and slammed the butt of the rifle into the ground just above where the head was. Ryu said a few final words before shouldering his backpack he placed to the side and walked up to Mavis, "What now?"

"A bath for you." Mavis led Ryu through the trees again for a couple of minutes before coming to a river not too far from a couple waterfalls, "I'm going to leave for awhile, clean yourself up and get into some clean clothes. You can sleep on the island tonight, I wouldn't wander too far though. There are some powerful creatures on this island."

After Mavis disappeared among the trees Ryu stripped down and got into the water. The water was strangely a quite a bit warmer than he was expecting but found it comforting. Since he didn't have any soap to wash himself, the cleaning went by rather quickly so in a last minute decision Ryu grabbed his sweaty clothes and started to wash them in the water. Ryu didn't really know how to wash his garments by hand so when he assumed he was done, he found a nearby low hanging branch and draped his wet clothes over it. Luckily he already had spare socks and undergarments along with another set of garments packed, his winter set.

The winter set was fairly simple, standard Jedi garments at its base but with many more layers added onto it along with hidden compartments within the layers for smuggling small items you wish to go unnoticed Also a hood and cowl were added on to protect the head from cold winds. Ryu slipped his winter set on and leaned cozily against a tree with a perfect view of the ocean. The moon and stars reflected brightly off the still water causing a sort of 'mirror' effect.

A couple twigs snapped inside the treeline and Ryu turned his head to see Mavis moving toward him. She had that same smile on like the one he saw when he first met her, that smile widened when she got a good look at Ryu, "Those clothes look . . . poofy."

"It's my custom winter clothes, I designed them myself. They will keep me warm through the night."

"You make your own clothes?" Mavis asked curiously.

"Kinda, I make different garments for different environments made out of the same material. I chose to dive into making theses things when I got back from a ice planet named Hoth. Something about a secret Separatist base on that planet. Anyway the apparel they issued us was not to my liking so I decided to make some of my own. I had a couple sets, winter, jungle, desert, swamp but that was similar to my jungle ones, I even had for underwater."

"Impressive for a ten year old." Mavis replied, she had to admit, she was impressed by his skill for a kid at his age.

"Being in the Jedi Order restricts a lot of your freedoms as a kid. I found other interests though. Sadly training was suppose to be our 'fun' as a kid." Ryu scoffed before repositioning his back against the tree.

Silenced loomed between them for awhile, the only sounds were the waterfalls and river nearby along with the occasional sound of local wildlife. Ryu pulled out his father's lightsaber and activated it, a beam of pure white shot out and started pulsing slowly. He waved the saber around a couple times getting a good feel for one of his new weapons.

Mavis watched the beam of light with extreme curiosity, she had seen these weapons before when Ryu arrived but hadn't had the chance to ask him about it, "Interesting weapon, these are the lightsavers you said that is the primary weapon of a jedi, right?"

Ryu shook his head, "Light_saber_, not lightsaver. And yes, all jedi carry some sort of lightsaber although there are several types. You have standard which is what I use, Shoto which is a shorter lightsaber, Greatsabers which are freaking huge saber, Dual Bladed is pretty self explanatory, one on each end. My friend Maverick uses a Dual Bladed, pretty good with it too. But then you have a weird one like Lightwhips, you try using that without knowing how to use a normal whip and you have a high chance of cutting yourself in half. There are some types I didn't mention but you get the picture."

"Just how deadly are lightsabers?"

"In short, this can cut through pretty much anything with extreme ease. They aren't just weapons though but tools too, a lightsaber can save your life in many situations."

Mavis held out her hand, "May I see it please?"

Ryu was reluctant to hand over his lightsaber, it was a personal thing to him on many levels and wouldn't hand it over to most people. Although Mavis had one thing that most people didn't, his trust. Ryu deactivated the saber and showed the button to activate it before handing it to her. Mavis held the lightsaber out from herself a bit before activating it, the beam of light once again to shoot out and pulse slowly. She waved around a couple times and chopped off a tree branch or two out of recklessness, then the hand that wasn't holding the saber began to glow gold. Mavis raised the saber up and then brought it swiftly down on her hand that glowed, Ryu attempted to stop her but it was already too late.

The lightsaber stopped as soon it connected with the hand, Mavis tapped the beam of light against her hand a couple more times before deactivating the saber and handing it back to Ryu, "Add this to the list of things it can't cut through, magic. I'm guessing any weapons you come across infused with any type of magic will have a similar effect. It might even be stopped if the person channels magic through the weapon."

Ryu quickly stood and took the saber, "You idiot! You could have cut off your hand if the magic didn't stop it!" He yelled at Mavis.

"But-" She began.

"But nothing, I'm ten years old and I know that's one of the stupidest things you could have ever done." Ryu continued to yell.

"I was-"

"I was what? Trying to cut off my hand in an experiment to really see if a lightsaber could cut through anything! Jeez, I have seen some stupid things but that right there is easily in the top three stupidest ideas ever!"

Mavis began to tear up, she was trying to hold back but wasn't able to. Real tears started flowing down her cheeks, "I was trying to help you. To see if you should be careful of magical weapons."

"Well then . . ." Ryu didn't know what else to say, it's true knowing he should be careful of 'magic metal' is a useful thing. Many misunderstandings like this had happened before, when he was training as a youngling. People sometimes would try to branch out to him but something always happened causing Ryu to hate the person whether they accidently spill their food on him or ran into him in the halls. He knew that he was a very aggressive person, quick to resort to a fight and he has regretted it before. But he knew he couldn't change in one night, but if he was going to try might as well start as soon as you can.

"Sorry Mavis. Its just . . . you know, I had bad experiences as a child and those experiences really shaped out to who I am today." Mavis stopped crying and looked toward Ryu who was sitting on the ground with his back against the tree again, "There has been a part of me that has wanted to change but I never could. I figured after a while of people avoiding me that maybe if I was cold toward them then I wouldn't be lonely, don't know how I came to that conclusion but I did."

Ryu looked out over the ocean again and ran his hands through his silvery hair, "I know I'm a shit person but it's the only thing I know how to be. I've never been around open people, Jedi are very secluded about sharing their personal feelings. Maybe if I were to spend time with people who were openingly friendly with each other then I might understand why and how to do the same."

Mavis let a smile show on her face, "Then you need Fairy Tail. If you're looking for friendly open people, they are a bit rowdy from time to time."

Ryu sighed, "I'm not so sure about the rowdy part but, it's the best shot I got I guess."

"You know, once people get to know you, you aren't that bad." Mavis said trying to encourage Ryu.

"From what my master . . . former master told me is that I seem to do better with people if I talk to them one on one sometimes. But a guild? That may be a problem."

"One step at a time, find a single person and start with them. Then as time goes on, try to increase the number of people you talk to."

Ryu thought of Mavis's suggestion, it was a pretty good one and it would help him be more friendly although it wouldn't be instantaneous, it could take years for him to improve but everyone has to start somewhere, "Sounds good. Your the first person I really talked to about this kind of stuff. Thanks I guess."

"I guess being sent to a different universe makes you see things through a different perspective." Ryu and Mavis shared a laugh before Mavis left for the night leaving Ryu to fall into a deep sleep. What he did not know is that this dream would reveal his future and answer his question: Was Maverick alive?

()()()()

**Ryu's dreams**

Ryu had a strange dreaming experience, like having flashbacks but flying over them while you watch them. He saw his first day of training, every child had a smile on their face except his. Then it quickly flashed forward four days to Ryu's first fight, a Twi'Lek girl had bumped into him and Ryu took that as a challenge even when the other child apologized. The fight lasted a couple seconds before a pair of instructors broke up the fight, during the fight the Twi'Lek didn't throw a single punch but had a couple bruises. Another flash swept over his eyes and Ryu found himself staring down at a lightsaber practice session two years after the fight. By this point Ryu had managed to combine forms IV and V to make a form that combined speed and attack power. His opponent had been a Gran, the Gran's skill with a lightsaber was no where near Ryu's and was pummeled. The instructor at the time had to scream at Ryu to get his attention to say that the match was over. Everyone in Ryu's class shunned him and maintained a good distance from him even more after that. Another flash forward landed him several years later when he had been pulled aside by a couple Jedi who said for him to pack his belongings and report to the front of the temple. He had thought at the time he was being expelled from the Order but this proved false. He arrived at the entrance of the temple to find a familiar face, he had met Etro before but he had not been expecting the news that he was now her apprentice.

The visions continued to flash in front of him for awhile until he was suddenly thrust back into first person view, he was running at an alarming pace through what appeared to be a forest next to a mountain. Not only was he running, he was leaping over great heights and distances most likely by using the Force to propel himself. He could also see his arms, they were bruised, cut, and bleeding with a lightsaber in each hand and a gauntlet on each forearm.

"I have to beat it there, I can't let it destroy Wendy's guild." Ryu said but it wasn't himself who said it, what was happening in the vision was not under his control at all. Questions were already flying through Ryu's head, who was Wendy, what was _it_, and why was he beat up? At that moment in the vision, the Ryu in the vision had jumped out of the forest that he was running through and was now sliding down a steep and rocky slope. It was then he saw what the vision was referring to as _it._

A city was sitting atop some sort of second circular structure, but that wasn't what was strange about it. The circular base that held the city had six long stone brick legs that each looked about the length of a Republic cruiser, and it was using these legs to move in the same direction as him, "Damn, I need to pick up the pace!"

The vision Ryu let two fingers glide gently over the ground before he shouted, "Stone Pillar!" The ground under Ryu shifted immediately and a pillar of earth shot out of the ground connecting with Ryu's feet propelling him forward. Ryu was launched forward through the air swiftly as the pillar stopped growing out of the ground, as he soared through the air he could feel sudden bursts of speed as the vision Ryu used Force Dash in the air to shoot himself farther.

He could see where he was going to land, it was in front of some single story buildings with thatched roofs and what appeared to be giant tent which looked like a cat, the tent was sitting in the back of the village. Ryu turned his attention to the giant spider city that was approaching, he gripped his lightsabers tighter, "I'm here, now what do I do?"

"Now you die!" Came a voice from above.

Ryu activated his two sabers, a white beam shot of one and the other had a bright orange. Ryu didn't understand why he had an orange saber, where would he get the crystal for that in this world. The two sabers rose above and connected with something not a second later with such force that it forced him on both knees. Ryu looked up at his opponent and was shocked to find who it was.

Ryu pushed the attacker off and he landed a couple yards away, "Damn it Maverick! Stay out of my way, I am not letting this village be destroyed!"

Maverick was currently looking at the ground, his blue Dual Bladed saber still in his hands. He looked six or seven years older now than when he last saw him. Moments went by before Maverick slowly raised his head, a evil grin was spread across his face. Then came the laughing, it was the laughing of a deranged man who had been insane for a long time. Maverick laughed with such enthusiasm causing his head to shake, his brown curly shaking with his head, "You left me for dead, time to return the favor."

The crazy Maverick raised his saber above his head and brought it down on Ryu who crossed his sabers and blocked. Maverick had a lot of power behind this strike causing Ryu to fall to one knee and slide back a couple inches. Ryu looked toward the spider city, a swirling purple light was pointed toward the village, and he was in the way, "Damn it all Maverick!"

A purple beam shot toward them but before it hit a final flash of light swept over Ryu's eyes. He was surrounded by darkness, he could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. Minutes went by with nothing happening, then when it seem like it would never end Ryu finally heard a voice but it was his own and it said, "Learn the ways of your ancestors."

()()()()

**Location: Unknown Time: Shortly after sunrise**

Ryu slowly opened his eyes, what he expected to see was the ocean but instead he saw the clear blue sky. He could hear wave washing across shore and feel that he was laying down in sand. He sat up slowly, groaning and stretching as he did. Most of the sand fell off his back but some still stuck to his clothing causing to brush the remaining sand off. He saw the ocean first when he sat up, then the newly risen sun that created another 'mirror' effect making it look like there was two suns. Ryu stretched his arms and looked around, from what he could tell he was no longer on an island or at least Tenrou island. From what it looked like he was on the coast of a continent or a really large island. He checked behind him what looked like a stone brick road that went forever in each direction, behind the road was what appeared to be a small forest and tiny movements from small creatures could be seen every so often.

He found his bag next to him with the garments he was wearing yesterday dried and neatly folded with a piece of paper on top. Ryu took the paper and examined it, it was blank on both sides. After a couple seconds of staring at it, a golden circle appeared on the paper and a mini version of Mavis appeared.

"Good Morning sleepy head! If you're wondering where you are, I haven't the slightest clue except you are now on the continent of Fiore. The magic I used to transport you was shall we say . . . not my forte."

Ryu rubbed his eyes before the message continued, "From wherever you were arrive, you must now make your way to the city of Magnolia. It just occured to me that you might not be able to read our language but you are a resourceful person and I have faith in you. Or if you happen to find anyone with this symbol-" Mavis's figure was replaced by something that appeared to be running with either wings or arms coming out its back and had either a spiky haircut or horns, "Then just ask them to lead you to Fairy Tail is."

Ryu stood up and brushed the sand off his legs as the message continued, "Don't be afraid to ask for directions and be careful of monsters. Oh, and a couple more things, when you get to Fairy Tail don't mention you have met me because I have been dead for a long time and Markov might think you're crazy. You also are going to want to make up a fake background for yourself because if you say you are from a different universe then they might think you're crazy. Finally, don't talk about the Force and it being a central part of life or whatever, call it magic because in my opinion that's what it is. If you call it the Force then well . . . people might think you're crazy. I think that's everything. Well good luck and remember, start out small then work your way up. With love Mavis."

"With love? Who am I, your brother?" The paper then suddenly began to fall apart in specs of gold, when the paper was all gone Ryu grabbed his bag and walked into the forest a little and changed behind a tree into his Kenobi garments. Once he finished he walked out of the forest and onto the road and looked both ways, each path seemed infinitely long. Ryu channeled his inner self and used the Force as guidance, it told him to go right. So Ryu began his journey toward Fairy Tail and a new life.

"I'm going to regret joining, aren't I?" Ryu asked himself as he began walking along the road.

**WHHOOOOOO! Happy 2014 people. It's been a great year and a great time writing, so here is my new years gift to all of you who read this on New Years. I have some many ideas running through my head and I have so little space to put them all in but I will managed. I try to work on my stories whenever I can but I have to share this one computer to a family of four so that's why my chapters take awhile to write, but never fear, I swear upon my life that I will not stop in the middle or an Arc. **

**Anyway, join me next time on**

**Chapter Three**

**Who am I?**

******Stay Classy, Rogue Pizza out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Star Wars, and I will continue to say that**

**Chapter 3**

**Who am I?**

**Location: Somewhere on the Coast Time: Around high noon**

Ryu set out on his journey early in the morning and had been ever since, he did not know how long the was or how much longer he would need to keep going. All he knew is that to get where he wanted to go, he needed to take this path. He hoped. Ryu had sometimes misread the Force, causing him to blunder into traps or ambushes then swiftly rescued by his former master. A pleasant sea breeze occasionally blew across the small child as he made his way down the road, the breeze was heartily welcomed by as it cooled him down from the hot sun that loomed over head.

"I've heard of ghost towns but ghost highways? Who builds a road if nobody ever uses it?" Ryu stopped, looking back on the road then looking forward. Still not a soul in sight, a sigh erupted from Ryu as he continued trudging down the paved road. A couple more hours passed and the sun began its slow descent, Ryu decided to give it up and settle into the nearby forest with large trees that hugged the road.

He decided it would be better to sleep in a tree instead of on the ground where a hungry predator might come and feast on him. Ryu scanned the trees as he walked under them, looking for a large enough branch that wouldn't snap in the middle of the night. A half hour past before he found a branch to suit his needs, high enough off the ground and thick enough to support his weight. Ryu gathered his energy and leapt up the branch but fell short a couple inches. He fell through some branches on the way down and sustained a cut on his left hand.

The palm of his hand wasn't bleeding too badly but it would be best to clean the wound once he was comfortable. The branch was a bit more difficult than Ryu originally thought, and now he couldn't climb the tree because it might cause a bigger gash on a piece of bark. As he thought on how to reach the branch, he had a strange idea. He placed his hand on the ground and tried to expand his reach over the earth and once he thought everything was ready he shouted, "Stone Pillar!"

Earth stirred beneath Ryu's feet before he was launched into the air. About two inches into the air. Ryu looked down at his feet, this was a small mound of dirt he was standing on and not the clear cut stone pillar that he'd seen in his vision. Another sigh came out of Ryu as he considered his other options. He decided that it would be best to jump to another lower hanging sturdy branch before leaping to the desired branch.

Again Ryu gathered his energy and lept to a closer lower branch, he dropped down softly on the branch and then looked toward his real target. As he began to gather his Force energy a third time the branch he was standing on let out a sharp crack and started to break off the tree. He leapt up quickly as the branch broke off and managed to grab onto the edge of the thick branch. Ryu gritted his teeth as he was forced to use his injured hand to help climb up onto the branch. As he thought, his hand slipped on the branch causing an the cut to get even bigger.

Once Ryu was settled onto the branch, he removed his backpack and started searching for something to wrap his hand with. As he was searching he managed to find some disinfectant for his cut along with some unused cloth that was left over from his last robe creation. Ryu leaned against the trunk of the tree as he tied the piece of cloth around his hand firmly.

Luckily he had chosen a branch with a perfect view on the sea right in front of him. He looked back up at the sky, the sun was far behind him and slowly disappearing while a crescent moon slowly rose over the horizon. To Ryu, it looked like the moon was rising up and out the sea. Ryu dug back into his back and found some minor rations, he deduced he maybe had enough for five meals. That number was reduced to four as Ryu started to chomp down on his meal, going over two days without a meal can be hard on a ten year old.

Ryu went through his bag to see what else he might have packed away, enough lightsaber parts to make several more; should he need to and find an adequate saber crystal, some more leftover cloth, a rebreather for underwater exploration and toxic environments with some spare filters, some identification for himself, the Mandalorian gauntlets and a small cube object. He pulled out the small cube and shifted it around in his hands trying to figure out what it was. It was golden in color had various marking all along the outside, it had a decent weight to it and appeared to have a couple scratches on it probably from all the situations it has been in the past.

"_Hmm, where have I seen something like this before. . . . Oh yeah, I've seen these things before. Holocrons. But wait, why did Etro say this belong to me? And how did these things work again?" _Ryu tossed the cube between his hands and thought for awhile, thinking back to his time training as a youngling. There were many different types of holocrons that came in all sorts of different colors and shapes but Ryu couldn't remember ever seeing this particular holocron ever.

"_Lets see if this thing still works, if I remember correctly I need to channel the Force into this for it to work." _Ryu closed his eyes and started to channel small amounts, if he wanted to use this thing for an extended period of time then he would have to regulate how much energy he put into this thing.

The cube flickered slightly and after a couple seconds a golden projection erupted from the hologram, the projection flickered for a good minute before Ryu slightly increased the power to the device. The flickering subsided and a sentence written in galactic basic appeared in the light. "_To Learn the ways of your Ancestors, present your lifeforce as proof of your lineage."_

Ryu cocked his head to the side, "Present my lifeforce? Proof of lineage? What in the name of the Force is this?" Ryu stopped channeling his Force energy and the projection faded immediately, he placed the cube in his lap and leaned his head against the tree. He continued to think as the moon continued to rise, the noise created by the creatures of the forest died and was replaced by sounds of the nightlife. The blood stain on the cloth wasn't much but the cloth was was still a bit damp.

"_Lifeforce huh?"_ Ryu unwound the cloth wrapped around his hand, as he was unwrapping it he managed to open the wound slightly and a small trickle of blood started flowing from the cut. The blood was smeared on the top of holocron and Ryu once again started channeling energy into the device again.

The holocron glowed golden again and the projection whipped to life, except this time a figure stood before him. Whoever the figure was, they hadtheir hair tied into a single ponytail and had the facial features of someone who appeared to be in late forties early fifties who wore heavy Jedi robes, "_Welcome Ryu Krayt Nezuma, may this Holocron guide you in your pursuits wherever theymay take you. Whether it be in the universe this holocron was created, or the one you shall find yourself in."_

"_What?! How does this thing know that I traveled to a different universe? Who made this?"_ Ryu commanded that the message was replayed again to make sure he wasn't mishearing. But what he heard the first time was what he the second and third time as well.

"_Ryu, you may be wondering how I knew of your journey. Like me, you have visions. And I have prepared this holocron just for you, to train you so you can protect the ones you love and make your own future. You are the last in your lineage who will have need of this holocron_, _what you do with the knowledge is your own choice. All I ask of you is to do what your heart feels what is right, good luck._

_Your Ancestor,_

_Ryu Zhuses Darkson _

The figure bowed deeply before the projection flickered off while the cube still glowed brightly.

"Ryu Zhuses Darkson, who were you?" The holocron seemed to answer him because because the man reappeared and started talking once again. It was a short bio on Zhuses himself, the name Darkson was a sith name and Zhuses's father was an immensely powerful sith. His ancestor Ryu was raised as a devote Sith during the Jedi-Sith war that happened approximately two-thousand two hundred years ago. But Zhuses was an oddball among the Sith order, showing mercy and kindness to those whom he beat. Zhuses's father did not approve of this, so one day after a battle between them and the Jedi was won by the Sith he ordered Zhuses to execute the prisoners. Zhuses had resisted his father and decided it was time to leave, he threw his saber and cut his father in half with a surprise attack and then quickly escaped with the freed Jedi. Shortly after he was inducted into the Jedi order after going through his own tests administered by the Jedi order. It is unknown when exactly he made the holocron but he probably kept it a secret from the Jedi order.

"_Wow, who knew I had a Sith ancestry? Although it might explain why I might be a tad bit aggressive." _Ryu continued to ask what files the holocron held , it held a vast pool of Force powers of varying abilities and uses. Not only Light side but also techniques that only a Dark side user could use. Among the other files stored inside the holocron were some further information what happened to Zhuses, how to use the Force effectively in martial arts, some information on dangerous animals, and what appeared to be a restricted section that Ryu couldn't access. Ryu slipped the cube back into his bag and set the bag between his legs. He continued looking at the moon until he felt his eyelids started feeling heavy.

"I wonder-" A yawn came forth from Ryu, "I wonder if anyone else in my family line was named Ryu?" His eyes slowly closed with the last thing he saw being the mirrored moon on the ocean water.

()()()()

**Ryu's Dreams**

_Sweat dripped down Ryu's face as he plunged the iron hoe into the earth and dragged it along creating a small ditch for which seeds could be planted in. Ryu looked up at the sun, it was beating down on him causing him to soak his shirt in sweat. He unbuttoned the shirt and tossed on a nearby fence peg. As Ryu heard footsteps on dried dirt approach him, he turned around to see a man about in his late thirties wearing a straw hat with dust covered tank top and shorts._

"_Calling it quits for today?" The man asked._

_Ryu shook his head, "Nah, we have to keep working or we might miss the season at this rate."_

_The dust covered man laughed, "Well then, how about you use some of that fancy magic so we can go enjoy some of Agitha's cooking." He concluded pointing a thumb toward an adequately sized two story white wood house with an abnormally large tree behind the house, a little bigger than the one he was currently sleeping on. A strange red structure also sat next to the house and tree and animals could be seen walking in and out of it._

"_Works for me." Ryu lined up next to the row he just finished and cracked his knuckles. He then began to focus his magic energy and then brought his fist down on the ground. A long small ditch similar to the one he dug started to apparently dig itself as if someone was pulling a plow through the ground._

"_Hey boy, if you have that fancy magic, why don't you just use that to dig?"_

_Ryu rose from the ground, "Well, if I really to much on magic then I'll become weak physically. If I do all the work physically then I neglect my magic training. So I do it half and half."_

"_One thing is for sure, you are certainly stronger with that magic now then when we first took you in. Now that you got this in hand, I think I'll just mosey on back to the house." _

_The man started to walk away but Ryu put a hand on his arm,"Trying to dump your work on a ten year old huh? I wonder what your wife will think of this?" Ryu asked hiding a mischievous smile._

"_You're no fun." The man sighed._

"_You're not being very adult-like." Ryu replied._

"_You can't blame me for that, I'm a poor excuse for an adult."_

"_I know, that's why you have your wife to change your diaper." Ryu joked while he patted the man on the back, "Come now, lets get back to work._

_The work went by quickly for Ryu as he continued to dig the small ditches with magic, as his section was done he proceeded to dig a couple ditches for the aging man. As the man continued working Ryu grabbed his shirt which had dried on the post and slipped it back on. But when he started getting closer to the house he started to hear crying around side the house by the tree. When he had the base of the tree in his sights, he saw a young girl about seven years old with a simple green strap dress crying. _

_The girl turned toward Ryu as she heard approached her, she continued to cry as she dove her head into his chest, "Big brother, mom is going to yell at me!"_

_Ryu sighed, "What did you do Neri?"_

"_I-I didn't mean to . . . it was a accident and I tried to fix the problem b-but-" The girl sobbed._

_He placed a hand on her head and said with a reassuring voice, "Just tell me what it is and big brother will make it better."_

_She looked up at him with her deep blue eyes, "Does big brother promise?"_

_Ryu smiled, "Big brother promises." _

_The girl was still slightly reluctant but she slowly pointed up into the tree, "I g-got my new kite stuck high up in the tree."_

_With a couple steps back and a glance upwards he managed to pinpoint the white with pink hearts kite about four fifths up the tree, the string had somehow been severed leaving the kite unable to reach from the ground, "How did you get it stuck that high?"_

_Neri looked away with shame, not wanting to answer the question. Ryu sighed before bending down slightly down, he put his hands on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. After he took a couple steps toward the tree and away from Neri, he began to gather up his magical energy and his magic circle erupted from his feet and slowly swirled around him. _

"_Stone Pillar." Ryu whispered._

_A stone pillar made him airborne in a seconds and continued upwards for a good couple of seconds before he started moving downwards. No alarm was needed since Ryu managed to land on a thick branch most of the way up he needed to go. Ryu began to shimmy up the trunk of the tree until he was level with the kite, he then began to slowly move along the branch until he was within arms reach. The kite took a bit of effort to remove from the foliage but it was simple enough._

"_Got it." He shouted back down._

"_Yay, big brother is the best!"_

_Ryu rubbed the back of his head, "It was noth-"_

_*Crack*_

_Ryu found himself falling toward the earth as the branch that was holding his weight snapped. Sadly there weren't any branches thick enough to grab on the way down, this fall had a possibility of killing him but even if it didn't, the number of broken bones would be numerous. Either death or crippled for life, neither sounded pleasing. So to make it painless he quickly angled his head toward the ground._

"_Big brother!"_

"_Soil of the Winds!" Bits of dirt from all around them broke off in chunks and quickly flew to Ryu. The bits of dirt formed solid ground underneath Ryu while he was still descending but the soil started to quickly slow his fall. When he did hit the ground it was nothing more than a slight bump, the soil around him crumbled back into the bits and pieces it once was. Ryu continued laying on his back while staring at the sky, just happy to be alive._

_Neri fell to her knees beside Ryu with tears again in her eyes, "Big brother, are you okay?!"_

"_Less now since you drove one of your knees into my stomach." Ryu complained._

"_I'm sorry big brother, if I didn't get it stuck in the tree then you wouldn't have been in danger!"_

"_But it was you who saved my life."_

_The girl stopped crying for a second and tilted her head, "What do you mean?"_

"_As I was falling I thought there wasn't any hope for me. Then when I heard you shout something occurred to me." He paused briefly to look at the partly cloudy sky, "If I'm dead, who is going to make sure you don't get eaten by a bear?"_

_Ryu bear hugged the seven year old and started to pretend that he was a bear, laughing as she tried to squirm out of his arms . The two continued to play until it got dark, then a woman's voice from the house called them in for supper leaving the white kite with pink hearts at the base of the tree._

()()()()

**Location: Forest near the coast Time: Shortly after dawn**

The sound of birds chirping and small critters chipping filled Ryu's ears, causing his eyes to slowly open and be filled with the early morning sunlight. Shifting slightly, he sat straight looking at yet another two suns effect.

He rubbed the crust away from his eyes that gathered around them overnight. He then let loose a loud yawn and stretched his arms, "Can't I have any normal dreams? So many visions recently, maybe it's an omen."

His gaze shifted back toward the sky, a few stars were still showing in the early morning. His thoughts drifted toward back home toward the Jedi temple and his years he spent traveling with Etro. Despite his feelings to his old world, he did truly miss the familiarity of day to day life. And now it slowly dawned Ryu just how truly alone he was, he had no one to turn to and no purpose. Ryu might not agreed with all the Jedi morals and rule but he fought for them because he himself wanted peace. But whether it was for himself or the Republic was yet to be seen.

Deciding that reminiscing was only making him feel bad and getting no where, he stood up and threw his bag to his back. Looking down, he realized just how high he was. He judged the distance to about seventy to eighty feet. The branch that snapped during his ascent was clearly visible and was roughly half way up to his branch, "Man, that would suck if I fell."

As if on cue, a rather large bird had dived down and was attempting to claw and peck Ryu in the face. Caught off guard by this sudden attack Ryu slipped off the side of the branch and started plummeting toward the earth. He didn't even have any time to say and magic spells as he was continuously bounced among the branches on the way down. After about half a minute of bouncing he finally hit solid ground, landing on his left arm, thankfully not breaking it.

He tried shifting to his back but the backpack prevented that, so Ryu just lay there on his side breathing hard. He felt mostly unharmed, a couple of more cuts and bruises were evident but nothing too serious. Then Ryu started to feel weak, like his energy was slowing draining from him. Then he started feeling something thick and wet spread over the right side of his body. Next came the pain, Ryu gripped his side as the pain swiftly came into action. His hand touched more thick and wet stuff, he brought his hand back to his face to find blood. And quite a bit of it.

Ryu cried out as he sat up to inspect the damage, somewhere on the way down he must have gotten cut up by a broken branch root. His robes were torn and the six inch gash on his side was clearly visible and still bleeding. He needed help and fast.

Stumbling to his feet, Ryu started quickly moving through the forest toward the road. He tripped multiple times as his vision began to blur, whether it was from shock or blood loss he did not know. After a minute of stumbling in the forest Ryu managed to get out back out onto the road but failed to see a small hole next to the road which his foot proceeded to get stuck in. Ryu hit the stone road and bump his head as he fell onto the road. He shifted his gaze down the road from where he came from, not a soul to be found. With some effort he managed to shift his gaze the opposite direction, the last thing he saw was two kids running toward him. Both had blue hair but with different shades and one looked a couple years younger than himself while the second looked maybe about the same age as him.

The two fell to his side and started talking to themselves, Ryu managed to mumble something as his vision darkened, "If you loot me, I hope you cut off your hands with a lightsaber."

As he faded into blackness he heard their conversation continue, "I don't know if I can do this." The voice was female and sounded worried.

"You can, you just have to believe in yourself." Came the second voice, it sounded male and older than the female.

"But I have nevered healed anything like this before." The girl continued.

"If there is anyone who can save him right now, it is you Wendy."

"_Wendy? Where have I heard that name before?" _

Ryu felt a sudden whirl of wind before finally having darkness completely overtake his vision and lead him into unconsciousness.

()()()()

**Location: Forest edge near the coast Time: Hours later, High noon**

For the second time today, Ryu's eyes began to flutter open. His nostrils were filled with the sea breeze along with a cool wind washing over him. He no longer felt extreme pain on his side but it still stung a little. His first sight was a face, a young girl with short dark blue hair and brown eyes who was sitting next to him watching him closely.

"It's not polite to stare you know." Ryu said flatly, the sudden sound of his voice caught the girl off guard causing her to jump slightly.

The girl quickly turned around and yelled, "Jellal, he's awake!" The girl turned back to him and continued staring heard footsteps walk up from behind the girl and stopped at her side. He had lighter blue hair that was about the same length as his own, the strange feature about the blue haired boy though was he a strange red tattoo above and below his right eye.

"That's a strange tattoo." Ryu said while still studying the pattern.

"That's a strange hairstyle, never seen a kid with a braid on one side of their head before. Well not any boys anyway." The kid said with a tone Ryu didn't really like.

Ryu started to rise but fell back down when he gripped his side from the sudden pain. The girl next to him quickly put a hand on his chest, "You shouldn't move. You wouldn't want to reopen the wound."

After some minor protesting, Ryu complied with the girls wishes and laid back down. The boy walked away, but Ryu couldn't see what he was doing. Ryu then noticed that the top half if his robes were no longer on his person, he looked around and found his bag off to the side near him but no upper garment. The girl noticed him looking around and became curious, "What are you looking for?"

"Where is the upper part of my garment?"

The girl looked away, "Well, we didn't have any spare cloth to wipe away the blood and the shirt was already torn so we uh . . ."

"You're telling me, that you tore up my personal hand crafted robes that I made myself just to wipe off some blood?" Ryu's tone was rising in anger.

"I'm really sorry!" The girl made a desperate bow while sitting down and nearly whacked heads with his own.

He sat up slowly to ensure the pain would be minimal as he did so, "Jeez, the nerve of some people. Using other peoples stuff for purposes that it wasn't made for."

The other boy had walked back by now and was currently standing again next to the girl, "Well, these 'some people' just saved your life. You could be a little grateful you know."

"I never asked for your help did I?" Ryu was starting to rise to his feet despite the protest of the girl.

"Alright, next time you're bleeding to death I'll be sure no one helps you. Is that what you want?" The blue haired boy's voice was now rising in anger with Ryu's.

Ryu took a step toward the boy, "That's not the problem, I saw the tear in that robe. I could have easily repaired it but now with it torn to nothing I don't really think that's an option!"

"It's just a pair of clothes! You can make some more yourself if you say you have the skill!"

Ryu was done with the kid, he walked over to his bag and knelt down next to it. They had placed both sabers along with his utility belt inside thankfully when they were tending him. He quickly slipped on the belt on his tannish colored pants. The boy scoffed, "Jeez, you must have had horrible parents. My dad was horrible but at least he taught me common courtesy."

His gripped around the lightsabers in his bag tightened, his voice became serious with a hint of anger, "What did you just say about my parents?"

The kid he knew stepped on a extremely sensitive subject just from his voice alone, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to insult your parents. Both of us have no parents and I assumed you still had some. Do you? Or are they dead if you don't mind me asking?"

Ryu remained silent for awhile, the grip around his weapons not loosening up at all. After what felt like a minute had past Ryu stood up and turned around with his sabers in hand. The boy took a step back as a hand instinctively reached for his staff on his back, he didn't know what they were but with what was going on they had to be some sort of weapon. The silence continued for a little longer and it looked like a fight was going to break out at any second. Just about as Ryu was going to take a step forward, he caught the young girl moving out the corner of his eye. It was obvious that the older one took care of the girl, and without him who knows what would happen to her. Ryu continued thinking for a moment longer before coming to his ultimatum.

"Never met them."

The boy released his gripped on his staff as Ryu clipped the sabers to his belt, "Oh, I see. Sorry."

"Were you the cause for me never meeting them?" Ryu asked.

The question initially confused the boy but quickly understood what Ryu meant, "No, I mean I don't think so."

Ryu chuckled without showing a smile, "Don't worry, you weren't. I know what it was."

Silence resounded up between the three of them once again. The only sound that filled their ears were the critters and birds in the forest along with the waves washing ashore nearby. The wind stirred slightly causing the grass and leaves to shift slightly, the young girl decided to break the silence herself.

"My name is Wendy Marvell." The girl seemed cheerful to divulge her name to a stranger.

"Pleasure." Ryu replied, he shifted his gaze to the boy.

"Jellal. And you are?" Both Jellal's and Wendy's gaze were fixed on Ryu, there was no way out without at least giving his name.

"The name is Ryu Ne-" He thought for a moment then changed his mind, "Ryu Darkson."

"Interesting name, can't say I have ever heard either of those names." Jellal said with curiosity.

Ryu nodded, "We are pretty secluded from where I came from."

"Hmm." Jellal turned to Wendy, "We're setting up camp here tonight."

The girl nodded and ran off to her bag and started rummaging through it for something. Meanwhile Jellal turned back to Ryu, "Why not join us? We could always too with some more company."

The sun was high in the sky and was already starting to descend and he wanted to make some progress today. Although on the other hand he could stand to gain some information about about this world. After some debate in his head, he made his choice.

"Fine, but only for a hour or two."

()()()()

**Four hours later**

Ryu was originally going to try and get some information from them but in the end he became transfixed with Wendy's story. She was not raised by her birth parents but instead of her adopted parent who was an enormous dragon who went by the name Grandeeney. She was taught Wind magic by the dragon as she was being raised. Wendy continued with a short explanation about her magic in which she has the ability to use it to heal people. And that it was her who mostly healed his wound, it took her three uses of her magic to heal it to its current state. When Ryu asked about where the dragon was, Wendy told him that the dragon disappeared without a trace two days ago. Jellal found her the same day and decided to take of her, she felt very lucky meeting him.

A sinking suspicion was lurking in Ryu's stomach, "What color was Grandeeney?"

"Pure white? Why do you ask?"

Ryu was already deep in thought, he recounted the time when he entered Earthland from the sky. He tried recounting what color dragons he saw, he was almost certain that he saw a white one but he couldn't be sure, "Oh no reason, just curiosity."

Jellal walked over with a pile of sticks in his arms and set them down near the two, "What happened to staying here only a hour or two?" He smirked.

"Bite me." Ryu stood up and reached for a pouch for his belt and removed a small crystal like object. He tossed it to Wendy who fumbled with it with it at first but soon had a firm grip on the blue crystal, "That is a Rubat crystal, you'll notice when it's dark that it glows pretty brightly. Even now you can see it shine a little."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion, "Why are you giving me this?"

Ryu closed the pouch and turned back to Wendy, "You saved my life, I owe you a favor. But I can't repay it right now. Hold onto that crystal and I'll find you again someday to repay it."

"But how? How will you expect to find me?"

"Lets just say I have a connection with that crystal. And who knows, we may slam into each other again someday."

Ryu wasn't sure whether this was the same Wendy from his vision but regardless he was sure he could find this Wendy again if she held onto the crystal. He was still with Etro he had once came across a merchant who was selling crystals. This interested Ryu and as he was examining them his eyes fell across the Rubat crystal. He bought it for a handful of credits and always kept it as a good luck charm instead of putting it in another lightsaber.

"Thanks Ryu, I'll be sure to take good care of it." Wendy smiled as she started looking at the crystal from every possible angle.

Jellal walked up with a smile, "I guess you do have a heart."

"Again, bite me." Ryu stuck out his hand, Jellal took the hand in a firm handshake.

Once they were done, Jellal turned back to the pile of stick he had assembled in a makeshift fire place, "Now to get a fire going."

Jellal then heard a strange snap-hissing sound behind him, Ryu walked past with a blade of pure black light extending from one of the silver cylinders. The blade made light contact with the pile of sticks as it past but an immediate small trail of flame sprouted up from where the blade made contact. Ryu deactivated the weapon and clipped it back to his waist without breaking a step.

Ryu shouldered his backpack and started walking down the road, Jellal smiled and quickly yelled, "Wait."

Jellal quickly walked over to his back near the new fire, after rummaging through it a little he finally pulled out a piece of black clothing. He threw to Ryu who caught it in the air, "Don't want you to freeze before repaying Wendy."

Ryu chuckled again before removing his bag to slip on the shirt, it was identical to Jellal's but was a snug fit. He swung the bag back on his and nodded towards Jellal, "Thanks for the shirt."

"Thanks for the fire."

"Whatever." And with that, Ryu started walking down the never ending road once again. The wound on his side still stung slightly but not enough to cause him any real discomfort, besides he was too focused on the road ahead and what might await him. After a few minutes of walking he came to a bend in the pathway that headed further inland but before walking on he took one last look back at his two new acquaintances. The two of them were sitting by a decent sized fire, chatting to one another. Ryu started to feel lonely once again and wished he could have stayed with them a little longer but he had places to be. This time with a small bit of remorse, Ryu trotted up the pathway further inland.

Jellal noticed Ryu round the bend from which he and Wendy came from earlier this day, he turned to Wendy who was also watching him go, "Better hold on tight to that crystal if you want that favor, he seems like the type of never goes back on his word."

Wendy smiled and turned her gaze back to the crystal, "It's pretty. Maybe I should get a necklace or bracelet it can go on."

"Maybe." Jellal smiled at the young girl as she continued playing with the small blue crystal. A sharp crack sounded off from the direction of the ocean, Jellal turned his head to see dark clouds rolling in quickly. Lightning was striking at least every couple seconds, it looked like hell's gates were open and this storm was the first thing coming out of it.

"Wendy, into the forest. We need to find some cover from the rain." The two of them quickly gathered their belongings and moved into the shelter of the forest just as the rain storm hit the beaches.

()()()()

**Location: Some inland road Time: Unknown, thick black clouds are blocking the sun, **

Ryu could not believe the ferocity of the storm, the wind was strong enough to sweep off his feet and send him flying a few feet. Lighting flashed every couple of seconds, striking everywhere and even hitting somewhat close to Ryu. There was immense difficulty just trying to stay on the road because the rain was in such a downpour he could hardly see five feet in front of him. But with every footstep continued to be placed on a stone road which reassured him that he was still heading somewhere for the time being. Luckily his bag was waterproof allowing everything that resided inside it to remain perfectly dry.

"For crying out loud! I have been walking for hours! Does this road even go anywhere or is this a never ending road created by the Sith to have their victims seep slowly into madness?" Even though Ryu couldn't hear himself talk over the rain and thunder, he thought that it seemed like a pretty decenit idea for a Sith to use.

A sudden gust of wind hit him hard enough causing him to slip and fall, landing on his injured right side. Ryu gritted his teeth through the pain and stood up again only to have another gust of wind to send him flying forward. Again, his head connected with the road causing Ryu's vision to slightly blur. As his vision started to come back into focus he noticed a faint light off in the distance. He picked himself up and quickly trudged onward toward the light, hopefully it was some kind of shelter or cave just anything to get out of the rain.

After moving toward the light for a good minute, he realized that the firm stone road had been replaced by thick wet mud. Luckily the Jedi boots they issue to almost anyone were built to last and trudging through mud wasn't going to destroy them. The light intensified every second that Ryu got closer, he could now make out the shape of what appeared to be the front porch of a two story house. Ryu kept getting closer until he was a couple feet from small set of stairs leading up to the porch.

He hesitated for a second, considering what the people might think if a ten year old boy shows up in the middle of a storm that felt like it could tear a full grown tree out of the ground. Then considering that he wasn't a full grown tree, he decided to test his luck with the house. However, as he approached the stairs he heard a sharp _crack._

Ryu quickly scanned the area around but found nothing, then again he started toward the stairs before hearing a even louder _crack. _Immediately afterward, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before he blacked out.

()()()()

**Same place, A minute Ryu blacking out**

Despite the weather outside, Cyton was enjoying dinner with his wife and daughter. The dinner was warm creamy vegetable soup with a side of buttered bread that could be dipped in the soup. They always ate this meal during celebrations and today they were all celebrating his daughter's seventh birthday. Even stormy nights wouldn't stop this small family from celebrating anything.

Lightning flashed outside closely followed by thunder, the man smiled slightly, "My oh my, doesn't look like it's going to let up soon does it?"

"I don't know Cyton, although storms like this could be the sign of a bad omen." The woman picked up a napkin to wipe away the bits of break around her mouth.

The girl looked across the table to her mom, "Mommy, can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

"Neri, are you still scared of lighting?" Cyton asked before chomping down of a piece of bread.

The girl looked down at her food and slowly nodded her head, her mother placed a hand on her head, "Of course you can. But you're a big girl now, you can't always run to your parents room if you're scared. Sometimes you need to face your fears."

Neri nodded again without looking up at her parents, Cyton leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. He couldn't see much of anything due to the darkness and heavy rain, excluding the front porch which had a covering from the rain.

Cyton jumped slightly when a flash of lightning went off and he swore that he could have seen a young kid standing a couple feet from their front porch but when another flash went off a couple seconds later there was nobody to be found. Had he imagined it or was there someone lurking around their house. Possibly a thief or a criminal looking for a place to seek shelter. The risks were too great if that were to happen and his family were to be taken hostage.

Jumping to his feet, he moved over to the wall where a steel sword was placed on a plaque. Neri and the woman were alarmed by this sudden movement, "What's going on daddy?"

The man looked toward his wife, "Agitha, take Neri up stairs and don't come down unless I say so. Alright?"

Agitha nodded and quickly took Neri by her hand and pulled out of her chair and disappeared up the stairs in a couple seconds. Cyton's gripped tightened around the grip of the sword, he wasn't an expert at sword fighting but he did know a couple techniques that have saved his life before. Before heading outside, he lit a lantern sitting on a small table next to the door. Two of his fingers gripped the door handle lightly before he yanked it open and quickly observed the area outside the door. There appeared to be nobody lurking around on the front porch so Cyton cautiously stepped out onto the porch. His foot connected with something and as he looked down he saw a piece of broken wood fence slide across the porch, down the steps that stopped next to an face down unmoving figure on the ground a foot from the first step.

Cyton dropped the sword and ran to the figures side, whoever it was they appeared to be very young with silver hair with a braid going down the right side of their head. He then noticed that the back of his head was bleeding, then he quickly glanced around to find bits of broken fence everywhere. Part of the fence which connected two fence pegs must have broken in two and a rather large chunk must have hit the kid in the back of the head hard. Cyton removed the strange looking bag the kid had on their back and tossed it through their door, then he rolled the kid over to his back and carefully picked him up.

"Agitha, Neri, get down here quickly!" Cyton said as he walked through the door, lightly kicking his sword as he did.

The two girls came down to see the injured boy in the man's arms. He had them quickly clear off the table so he could gently set him down and inspect the boy. Two fingers were placed on the kid's neck by the woman, her face relaxed as she felt a steady pulse. Neri quickly ran upstairs to fetch some bandages that could be wrapped around the child after the wound was clean. Luckily the wound on his head wasn't too bad, the real problem was what kind of brain damage the kid going to have. After all that was, Cyton retrieved some of his old childhood clothes he had always planned to get rid of but never got around to it. Once the silver haired boy was moved to a couch, everyone helped change him from his damp clothes into some more dry ones. Neri took a sharp interest in the two cylinders attached to the kids waist but after a quick talking by her father she set them aside with the rest of his stuff. They all also the the scar on the upper right side of his back along with with fresh-ish looking cut below his chest, also on the right side of his body.

Once the kid was fully clothed and sleeping peacefully, the family of three moved back to the kitchen and sat around the table inspecting the kid's belongings to figure out who he was. He had a belt with some strange tools clipped onto it, a strange looking bag, a pair of heavy clothes, some food, two metal cylinders, some cloth, and a couple of strange looking objects including a small cube. The family studied the objects on the table and could not figure out what the strange objects were or who the kid was.

Cyton looked to his family, "So anyone have a clue who the kid is?"

Neri and Agitha shook their heads, "He seems to collect a lot of odd trinkets, I have no clue but I would guess that he must be a traveller. Not enough items to be a merchant, too young to be one also. But that doesn't explain why he was travelling through a storm all by himself."

Neri continued to study the two cylinders, "Maybe there were lost in the storm if he was travelling with others?"

Cyton nodded, "It is possible, but we can't risk going outside now. We'll have to wait till the storm clears up."

The mother nodded in response but the girl looked worried, "But what if they need help? We could bring them here and they could sleep in the barn."

A small smile broke across Cyton's face, he placed a hand on her head, "If only if it was so easy. Now where is he going to sleep, I don't want to risk him waking up in panic and tearing up the house. And to make things worse we don't have a guest bedroom to let him sleep in."

Neri quickly spoke up, "He can sleep on my bed."

Cyton's head was already shaking before she finished the sentence, "Out of the question, it's too dangerous."

"Dad . . ." Cyton was in shock slightly, she had always called him daddy up to this point, "You say I have to be a big girl now. Let me be a big girl . . . please."

Cyton rubbed his eyes and let out a long sigh, he looked straight into his daughter's eyes and saw a fire in them much like he did when he was younger, "Fine. But keep the club next to you and wake us up as soon as he starts waking up. Understood?"

The girl nodded and quickly ran upstairs to fetch the club that they kept in case of emergencies. Cyton sighed once more and took a sip of water as she disappeared. Agitha let out a small laugh and he raised an eyebrow in response, "What's so funny?"

"She has too much of her father in her. Wanting to act like a big kid and scared of lightning."

"That's when I was a kid!" Cyton slouched in his chair while his wife continued to chuckle.

()()()()

**Neri's room**

Neri had moved a dining room chair to her room so she could sit and watch the kid. The club sat in her lap at the ready in case he decided to suddenly attack her. Cyton explained that she should try to hit him on the head or between the legs then quickly run away. He would make sure that kid would regret messing with his little daughter, Neri and Agitha only chuckled at Cyton's determination. The three of them stayed up until midnight to see if the would wake up but he merely laid there with the only movement being his chest rising and falling. As the parents left, Cyton tried to convince Agitha to let Neri use the sword instead but after some reassuring from Neri and some ear pulling by Agitha he finally left his daughters rooms and crossed the hallway to their own.

The boy moaned and shifted in his sleep, Neri smiled softly, "Wonder what he's dreaming about?"

She looked around her room, stuffed animals laid strewn about the floor, a four drawer dresser sat perched up against the wall next to the door, some books were placed in a small bookcase by the bed, a toy chest sat half open on the opposite side of the room from the bookcase. All in all, it was a pretty nice room, Neri enjoyed the time she was able to spend with her dolls and toys. Passing hours sitting on her bed reading and rereading the same same books over and over again. This room suited Neri well, fulfilling her need when she wanted to play and unwind from whenever she help her mother tend the garden. Which was probably destroyed now with all this heavy rain, but they could easily plant new seeds in the ground once the sun came out.

Neri let out a drawn out yawn, she was tried but she had said that she would stay up and watch the kid. She began pacing around the room in order to wake herself up which helped a little. In order to keep herself up she retrieved her two favorite dolls, one a knight in heavy clad armor with a removeable helmet, the other a princess wearing a blue dress fit for a royal ball with a crown of gold with jewels encrusted around the crowd upon the doll's head. She always had a dream where a heroic knight would save her life when she was in dire need of help. Then she would fall in love with the knight and they would be married the next day. The problem with the dream though is that the knight never had a face. It didn't exactly scare her, it just made her depressed that she couldn't see her love's face.

_Achoo _

Neri was brought out her thinking process when the kid on the bed let out a loud sneeze. She nearly fell out of the chair by the sudden surprise of the sneeze, when she look up the boy was still sleeping soundly on his back. Neri got up from the chair and quietly went downstairs, she tip toed past her parents room and made sure not to make the stairs squeak as she went down. In the kitchen she found what she was looking for, some left over soup that they had at dinner. She helped herself to another bowl and a glass of milk and quietly trekked back upstairs and managed to slip into her room without waking anyone up. As she sat down, she placed the glass of milk down on the ground and began to dig in. The food at this point had gotten cold but it hadn't lost any of its flavor.

When she finished Neri placed the bowl and glass on the nearby bookshelf and moved back to the chair. It was then she noticed just how quiet it was, beside the constant _pitter patter _of the rain. The window's drapes were currently being held aside by a hook on each side of the window. Neri walked up to the window and tried to see what was outside, what she would usually see is her families crop fields but now she couldn't see anything.

_Flash_

Neri jumped back and let out a small scream, she fell to her knees and cupped her hands over her ears while tears flowed down her cheeks. She was absolutely terrified by lightning, since as far back as she could remember. And to make things worse if that she couldn't go running off to her parents to night because she was suppose to watch the strange boy. Then an idea slowly formed in her head, she stood up and turned toward the boy on the bed.

Neri walked over and stopped at the bed's edge, examining the boy's face carefully, Studying him made her realized that he was a bit cute, he had a sort of mysterious look with the silver hair and breaded segment. She carefully crawled onto the bed and whispered into his ear, "D-do you mind being my brave knight tonight?"

The boy mumbled something incomprehensible, Neri took as a yes. She pulled the covers over herself and scooted closer to the strange boy until her head was resting on his shoulder, "I'm trusting you, okay?"

Again the boy mumbled something that couldn't be understood, didn't matter to Neri who quickly fell asleep. The storm continued raging outside with heavy rain and constant thunder but all who slept in the house had a peaceful nights sleep. Although in the morning they will have to make a decision regarding this young boy's future.

()()()()

**Neri's room Early Morning**

"Where am I?"

The boy rubbed his forehead as he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a ceiling. He continued to breath silently as he laid there on the bed, but as he continued to breath he started to pick up someone elses breathing. After a quick glance around he found a young girl sleeping soundly on his shoulder, her hair was a brown and about shoulder length but was currently tied into two pigtails. It was easy enough to gently raise the girls head off his shoulder and place it down on the bed. He also had to remove a hand that had been placed around his waist like he was a big teddy bear. But as he slipped out of the bed the girl started moaning in her sleep in response to her giant teddy no longer being with her. Acting quickly, he grabbed one of the pillows and gently placed it in the girls arms. Her arms tightened around the pillow as she fell back into a deep slumber.

The sun was shining slightly through the open window, revealing small bits of the land to him which appeared to be mostly fields. Before he left the room, he glanced back at the girl, "Thanks."

As he made his way down stairs the boards creaked with every step he took but he didn't really care. He came down into what appeared to be a dining room with various bit of odd trinkets scattered across the dining room table. Curiosity got the better of him and in result he sat down at the table and started looking through the strange objects. He must have been studying them for hours because the next time he looked out the window, the sun was halfway up into sky.

At this point he heard a small shuffle upstairs that appeared to be originating from the room he woke up in. A door was swung open and he could hear somebody running before a second door was quickly opened. He then heard some yelling but couldn't hear what was being said except someone sound frantic and the others sounded tired. Soon after he heard even more feet rushing around, it seemed they were searching the top floor for something.

After about what seemed a minute, he saw the same girl that had been sleeping on his shoulder run down the stairs. She froze in place, her deep blue eyes were transfixed on him. She then looked back up the stairs and yelled, "Dad!"

He then heard heavier footsteps come down the steps and he came face to face with a man in his late thirties with brown hair who was only wearing underwear and carrying a rather sharp looking sword, "So, it would seem you've woken up."

The man continued down the stairs as a woman in what looked her mid-thirties with hazelnut hair stopped on the stairs next to the young girl. The boy's gaze never broke from the man as he came closer, "So it does."

The man quickly looked to his daughter then back to the boy sitting at the table, "Did you do anything do my daughter?" His tone concealing anger in it as he ask.

"Aside from removing her head from my shoulder, nothing."

"What do you mean 'removed her head from your shoulder'?"

"Exactly what I said, I woke up and found her head sleeping on my shoulder so I gently moved her head off."

The man looked back to his daughter with a raised eyebrow, she started fidgeting with her fingers, "Maybe I'm not ready to be a big girl. I got scared from the lightning but I didn't want you guys to think I was still a baby."

"You should have just come sleep with your mother, I would have watched him."

"Not that my opinion really matters right now, but I didn't really mind." The boy continued shifting through all the odd trinkets on the table.

The man sat down at the table across from the kid, and he dropped his sword on the table to catch his attention. The two were staring each other down, and the man studied the kid carefully before asking, "What in the blazes were you doing out in that storm last night?!"

"May I ask a question first?"

The man hesitated at first but complied, "Fine, go ahead."

The boy took a deep breath and paused before asking, "Who am I?"

**Chapter 3 is finished, HECK YEAH! This was an extra long chapter and took me longer than I thought. Mainly because there are so many good youtube videos that come out every day, and because I get Super Saiyan Lazy (I don't own DBZ either). Anyway writing this chapter was fun, got some visions in and had a meet up with some characters that won't be seen for a long time but you know, meh. I'm having a lot of fun writing this series so even if I don't get any positive feedback I am still going to write this thing. I have had a vision of me finishing it! The next chapter might take me a bit longer to write because I will soon be encountering one of the greatest enemies known to a high school student: FINALS!**

**Anyway, join next time on chapter 4**

**Farming Life Ain't for Everyone**

******Stay Classy folks, Rogue Pizza out**


End file.
